


Dalton Sex Academy

by Sereko



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereko/pseuds/Sereko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are students at Dalton's Sex Academy for Boys, where young men are trained in the art of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daltonsexacademy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daltonsexacademy).



> Inspired by and dedicated to [Amy](http://daltonsexacademy.tumblr.com/) \- and liberally dosed with all her favorite kinks. Most of these chapters can be read as stand-alones, but there is a bit of an underlying narrative connecting them all.

Kurt burst into the dorm room with a loud huff before collapsing backwards on his bed. Blaine glanced up from his bed on the other side of the room and nudged Nick so he could see around his back. “Bad assignment?”

"The worst!" Kurt growled, gripping his hair with both hands in frustration. "The guy expected me to bottom, even though he signed a topping contract. I know Mr. Walden wouldn’t have mixed that up. I’m not set to bottom until next semester."

There was a loud moan off to his side and Kurt finally opened his eyes to turn and see Nick and David sitting disheveled on Blaine’s bed, blocking his roommate from view. Jeff, meanwhile, was on the floor with his head between Nick’s parted thighs. “What’s going on here?”

Blaine shifted around Nick, squeezing against his headboard, until he was free from his too full bed. “We’re helping Jeff with his BJ test tomorrow.” He said as he approached his best friend.

"It’s a Level 3, no hands," David finished for Blaine when the other boy leaned in for a deep kiss with Kurt.

No one was really an item at the academy. Coupling was banned to try to avoid jealousy and in-fighting. Share and share alike was the motto of the school, after all. But if there were any two students whom people would say showed more affection than pure sexual desire for each other, it was Kurt and Blaine. He watched with a fond smile as Blaine settled himself behind Kurt, his legs bracketing the other boy, and started to massage his tense shoulders.

Nick moaned again to his right and David turned to ask, “Better?”

"Mmm, much," Nick breathed out. He clenched a fist against his thigh. No hands literally meant no hands and Nick didn’t want to screw things up for his friend by grabbing his head and face-fucking him. "That’s so good, baby. You got the- _unfh_ the suction down just right.” Jeff hummed appreciatively around him, which only made Nick groan more.

"Where’s Seb?" Kurt questioned, his head lolling forward from Blaine’s ministrations. "He never passes up a group study session."

"He was assigned last minute to Director Marshall," Blaine answered against his ear. He continued down to press a kiss along his neck, taking a moment to dig in deep as he kneaded Kurt’s back. "Thad backed out again."

Kurt’s eyes opened sharply at that, his blissed-out expression turning to one of worry. “Again? But that’s the third time. Won’t Randall fail him now?”

"Hopefully not," David, who was Randall’s TA, supplied. "He knows Thad has issues with bondage. He’s the one who told Thad he should specialize in Care instead of Possession."

"But he didn’t want to be alone," Kurt murmured sadly. A ball of guilt settled unpleasantly in his stomach. He had originally been slated to join Thad in Care, mostly because of his natural inclination to mother people, until the qualifying test had clearly shown his tendency toward dominance instead. Even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, he still felt guilty for being one of the reasons Thad fought against his natural abilities to pass the test for Possession.

“ _And_ he wanted to be a Warbler.”

Kurt sighed. “The Canaries are good.” He giggled despite himself when Blaine pinched his side in protest. “They are! We’re just a bit showier than them.”

"Damn right we are," Blaine confirmed before attacking Kurt’s neck with a series of open-mouthed kisses.

"You’re excited tonight. Is it Jeff?" Kurt asked quietly so the boy in question wouldn’t hear. Blaine hummed an affirmative against his skin, laving against the muscle with his tongue and sidling closer so his hard-on pressed into the cleft of Kurt’s ass.

Their blond friend was still rather furiously sucking Nick’s cock, twisting his head side to side, and pulling against the silk that bound his hands behind his back. Kurt had to admit it was a sight to behold. He felt the first tinglings of arousal, but knew nothing would come of it after the tiring night he’d had. “He always has such an effect on you.”

"He’s so _eager_ ,” Blaine said by way of explanation, then rubbed his hands down Kurt’s thighs and raked his nails back up over his wool slacks. Kurt immediately reached down to unbutton the offending article, pressing back into Blaine’s naked chest. “I can’t do much tonight. Shall we get David?” Even as he asked, Kurt waved the dark-skinned boy over who gave him a knowing smile before standing up.

Blaine grumbled, cupping Kurt over his boxers as he thrust against his back. Kurt moaned and let his head fall back onto his friend’s shoulder. But his cock remained flaccid. “Really?” Blaine whined.

"Really. Sorry, baby, he went three rounds with me." Kurt reached up to pat Blaine’s cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth in supplication. "Doesn’t mean I can’t still play…" He grinned devilishly at David who was now right in front of him and they both turned to pounce on their friend at the same time.

Blaine squawked as he fell back on the bed, two squirming bodies on top of him, then smiled a thousand-watt smile. Study nights were the best.


	2. The Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: Body worship.

”Ugh, why do we have to take Body Worship again?” Sebastian groaned as they entered the lecture hall after lunch. He waved away Kurt’s exasperated look. “I know caring is important and all, even for Possessives, but can’t it be like a one-off lesson instead of an entire semester?”

"Maybe you’re missing the point," their teacher Mrs. Cardinal reprimanded behind him.

He quickly spun around, bowing his head respectfully. “Yes, of course, ma’am. I’m sorry.”

"I think we should start the lesson with you. See if we can’t clear things up."

"I would honored, ma’am, but I’m in training this week." He gestured to the leash he was holding which was connected to a standard training collar on a naked brunet kneeling at his side. Sebastian leaned down slightly to pet Ethan’s hair, his hand catching on the buckle of the ball gag in the other boy’s mouth.

Mrs. Cardinal smiled at the sub, who had immediately touched his head to the floor when she had arrived. “Ah, yes, of course. Do you have his papers?” Sebastian was quick to produce Ethan’s training contract and evaluation forms and handed them over. “We have another this week, too, I think. Aaron?” She called out, walking quickly over to a tall blonde who was guiding a muscled boy, naked but for the leather cuffs around his wrists, to the front row of seats.

Sebastian continued into the room with Kurt, Ethan crawling obediently behind them, and they both settled next to an already seated Blaine and Jeff.

After everyone arrived and roll-call was taken, Mrs. Cardinal began her lecture. She covered in ever-increasing detail the many erogenous zones on the male and female bodies for the first hour, then turned off the projector.

"Since some of you," she glanced pointedly at Sebastian, "seem confused as to the importance that body worship can have in a sexual relationship, I think a demonstration is in order. Kurt. Jeff."

Both boys immediately joined her at the front of the class. “Jeff, you know the drill. Implementing the techniques you’ve learned so far this semester, try your best to bring Kurt to the point of begging without actually initiating orgasm. You may begin by undressing him as we’ve discussed.”

Jeff grinned impishly at his friend. He always loved when he got to perform. Kurt rolled his eyes at him good-naturedly before hopping up onto the wooden demonstration table.

It took a long five minutes for Jeff to completely divest Kurt of his clothes. His fingers not quite catching the shirt buttons, which interrupted his sensuality with bursts of frustration, and lingering a little too long on Kurt’s calves as he stripped off his slacks. But Kurt was smiling and warm when he finally leaned him down onto the table. 

Then it was another five of kissing him briefly on the mouth before moving down to suck at his collarbone and worry bruises into his pecs. The second he caught one of Kurt’s nipples between his teeth, the other boy was arching into him with a needy mewl. But it wasn’t enough. He had to actually vocalize his begging for Jeff to have succeeded.

So he slipped a hand down Kurt’s front and circled his hardening cock. After a few strokes, Kurt was grasping at his shoulders and arching into him even more insistently. Blaine’s words from earlier that week - _he’s so eager_ \- coming to mind.

Jeff smiled, “That’ta boy.”

However, a minute later, his teacher was pulling him back by the collar of his shirt and he was stumbling on shaky legs onto the hard floor. Kurt was panting, his hands fisted on the table at his sides, his hips still thrusting up into empty air. He keened in frustration, knowing he wasn’t allowed to come.

"Too fast and too quick to go directly to penile stimulation," Mrs. Cardinal instructed Jeff. "The idea is to lather him with so much attention that he begs you for release, not that you give him release before he begs." She pushed the blonde back in the direction of his seat. "Here, Kurt," she then soothed while handing him a cold bottle of water.

"Ok, Blaine, why don’t you try next." The boy immediately followed her summons, despite the groans echoing around him. He ignored his peers, walking down the stadium seating to the front of the class.

"Mrs. C, that’s not fair. He doesn’t even have to try!" One of them shouted from the back.

Their teacher looked unimpressed. “Precisely, Daniel. Pay attention, you could learn something.”

"It’s like cheating. They have crazy chemistry together," Jeff grumbled. When Blaine passed by him, he threw out, "I warmed him up for you!"

Blaine grinned at his competitiveness. “Then I’ll just have to cool him back down.”

When he reached the demonstration table, he looked to the teacher who was smiling kindly at him. “If you will,” she gestured to his prone friend. “Kurt, are you ready?”

The brunet popped open his eyes. His breathing had returned to normal and his cock was now lying softly against his thigh. He recapped the water bottle and placed it off the side and then rest his head back on the table. “Yes, ma’am.”

Blaine hitched one hip up onto the table, sitting sideways so his feet dangled over the edge. He reached down hold one of Kurt’s hands and brought it up to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles. He let his lips drag from one digit to the next, gazing down fondly at his friend. 

Kurt’s pupils were blown wide already, though Blaine wasn’t entirely sure that wasn’t because he was still coming down from his high with Jeff. He kept his gaze locked on the other boy as he turned his palm up to expose his wrist and let his other hand slide down his forearm to play lightly at the soft spot inside his elbow. When he craned his head down, nosing at the strong scent lingering on the inside of Kurt’s wrist and then placing an open-mouthed kiss there as if to drink it up, Kurt’s breath hitched loud enough for everyone to hear.

Blaine twisted then and brought himself fully up onto the table. He let his body hover over his friend, most of his weight resting on one knee in between Kurt’s thighs. He leaned down slowly to capture Kurt’s mouth in a firm kiss.

Blaine took his time, slowly opening him up from just a slide of lips to the touch of a tongue to a stroke along the roof of his mouth. Kurt moaned beneath him, his fingers drifting up Blaine’s arms until they were entrenched in his hair at the back of his neck. He wasn’t allowed to do much touching as the receiving party, but he could do a little. And he couldn’t stop himself from digging in and pulling a little on his tormentor’s curls when Blaine released his mouth to suck at his earlobe.

"Oh God," he murmured, his feet kicking out as if that could rid himself of the tingles shooting down his spine.

"Shh," Blaine cooed. "I’ve got you."

He ran his tongue flatly down the prominent vein in Kurt’s neck, swirling it in the hollow of his collarbone before sucking the nearest patch of skin until it was flush with blood. He shifted his hips up and away when Kurt tried to buck up into him, but kept their thighs touching to help anchor the boy.

"Not yet, baby, not yet."

Kurt keened helplessly. His mouth opened with a pant and Blaine could tell he was on the verge of freeing that magic word that would end this.

Jeff really had worked him up if he was already so close. Which meant he had to slow things down again.

Blaine nuzzled against his neck and pressed their chests fully up against each other. “Breathe. Just breathe.”

And Kurt did, feeling every point of contact of their skin as his lungs expanded out and then a thrill of delicious weight when they contracted back down again. It was a comfort instead of an excitement and after a few deep breaths, he felt his hard-on softening again. He groaned in frustration and tried to squirm up to find that much needed friction, but Blaine separated at that exact moment.

Kurt had let his eyes slip closed and so was caught off guard when Blaine returned for a soft kiss next. It was simple and easy with no hint of more, but it was also precious and tender and warmed Kurt from the inside out. Their lips seemed to float together for ages until Kurt forgot where he was or how much time was left in the class period or if he had parts of himself other than his lips. His hands had long ago slipped from Blaine’s hair to his broad shoulders, but now they fell even further until they, like the rest of him, were loose and pliant on the table.

On his next breath he let out a low sound that was almost a purr. Blaine moved then, sliding his fingertips down Kurt’s chest just barely enough to raise the tiny hairs on his belly. He let one hand continue down, quickly jumping past his groin, to curl around the muscle of his thigh and knead the flesh there. His tongue came out again, licking at the beaded sweat lined up on Kurt’s chest like a trail of bread crumbs that led from his sternum, across the ridge of one rib until Blaine was suddenly circling his left nipple with moist heat. He flicked at the hardened nub teasingly.

Kurt gasped, his arms flying up suddenly to grip at Blaine’s biceps for purchase. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned when Blaine took the nipple into the cavern of his mouth and suckled. His body arched up, not his hips like with Jeff, but his chest as it ached for more delicious attention.

Blaine happily accommodated him. He left one nipple to lick the other, reaching up to tweak the spit-slick one between his thumb and forefinger. Kurt’s breathing started to become labored and his erection now very proudly stood up away from his stomach.

The hand Blaine had on his thigh reached down to hook his knee and bring Kurt’s leg up over his hip. He let his mouth slip from Kurt’s nipple to sit up and skim kisses down his thigh instead. He traced his hand from the tips of Kurt’s toes to the tender spot under his knee to the soft skin just below his cock, following his hand with his mouth the entire time.

"So beautiful," he whispered, almost despite himself. Talking was allowed, but today’s lesson had been about the power of physicality not compliments, so he was doing his best to avoid them.

He sank down against Kurt’s stomach, his mouth and hands making the muscle quiver. When he reached around to grasp one globe of Kurt’s perfectly formed ass in his hand, the other boy finally lost it, thrusting upwards wantonly, his loud moans turning to words.

"Yes, yes, please. Oh god, Blaine, _please_.”

"Please what?"

"Fuck me, suck me- _ungh_ I don’t- anything, _something_ , just please.”

Blaine craned his head around to arch an eyebrow at his teacher. She nodded, telling him “well done” before signalling that he could finish. He turned back around, ignoring Mrs. Cardinal’s recap to the other students on what he’d done successfully and how they could repeat these important steps of foreplay on their own, and finally gave Kurt what he was pleading for.

Their bodies slipped together as if they were one unit. It only took a few strokes and little bit of Kurt rutting against Blaine’s own clothed cock before the brunet was coming across his chest with a throaty groan.

"Thank you," he whispered mindlessly once he’d regained the power of speech. Blaine just smiled fondly down at him, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"Anytime."


	3. The Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: Rough sex, dirty talk (or my attempt at it anyway), multiple penetration and, therefore, multiple partners.

Blaine blinked blearily across the crowded room at Kurt. He had just finished a round with Wes, who had excused himself to the bathroom to clean the come off his face, despite Blaine’s offer to lick it off. Wes was always very particular about cleanliness. Now, with a few minutes to collect himself before going again, Blaine lounged against Nick. The other boy was propped up behind him, bearing both of their weights, and stroking a hand leisurely down Blaine’s side.

Several feet away on an identical bed with gossamer white sheets, Sebastian was pounding hard and fast into Kurt.

His best friend’s hands were tied to opposite ends of the wrought iron headboard, gripping tightly to keep his balance. Sebastian was being relentless, shoving him forward with each thrust so that Kurt had no choice but to take Thad -who was standing at the head of the bed- deep into his throat.

"That’s it," Sebastian grunted. "Take it! Take it all, you greedy little cockslut!" He slapped Kurt’s ass, obviously not for the first time as the rounded flesh was already pink from abuse, and Kurt moaned loudly around Thad at the pleasurable spark of pain that shot up his spine.

"You like that, don’t you, baby? You like it rough, like taking everything I give you." Kurt moaned out an affirmative, pushing back on the next stroke against his prostate. "Good, ‘cause here’s some more."

Sebastian angled up, gripping Kurt’s hips harshly in his hands and dragging him higher, then started up a faster, more punishing rhythm. “Fuck, you feel so _good_ ,” Sebastian panted. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed in bliss, his hips stuttering so quickly he was barely pulling out an inch before driving back into Kurt. “ _Ungh_ \- you’re so open for me, just waiting for me to drill you into the mattress. Is this what you wanted? To be filled to the brim with cock, like a good little whore?”

It was a rhetorical question. Sebastian knew without looking that Kurt couldn’t answer him even if he wanted to. The new angle and rhythm pushed his friend to the hilt on Thad’s cock without any room to pull back. Just the thought of the brunet being forced to swallow around the intrusion in his mouth and breathe through his nose made Sebastian’s hips jerk out of control.

"Mmm- _fuck!_ " He screamed as he came deep in his friend’s ass. He held Kurt firmly to him, surely leaving finger-shaped bruises on his skin, as he road out his orgasm. When the other boy mewled beneath him, he knew Thad had finished as well and had freed up his mouth, which meant that Kurt was the only one left unfulfilled.

He finally opened his eyes and glanced down at the debauched boy beneath him. His wrists were an angry red where he’d pulled against the silk Dalton ties restraining him. He was still wearing his starched white shirt, but it was floating loosely around him and Sebastian knew there were claw marks down his chest from earlier. His back was arched beautifully up at him, his bright red ass constricting around his softening cock. Sebastian pulled out when he became too sensitive and leaned forward to untie his friend.

Kurt was still keening beneath him, but now his hips began to thrust forward of their own accord as well. The younger boy was panting, spit and come dribbling out the side of his mouth, but he was past caring how wrecked he may have looked. “Please,” he begged in a tattered voice. Sebastian’s dick twitched at the sound and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to get hard again if Kurt kept begging.

Instead he eased the boy down onto the mattress, lying him on his back and signaling to Thad to tend to him. He was always better at the aftercare anyway.

Thad nodded, kissing Sebastian sweetly, before leaning down to nuzzle against the side of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt arched up. “Please, Thad, _please_.”

"Shh," The dark-haired boy soothed. He pressed a wet kiss to Kurt’s jaw and then slipped down his writhing body to undo the cock ring keeping him prisoner. Kurt had worn it like a champ for three rounds -he was the best of all of them at being able to withstand orgasm denial- so, shortly after Thad removed the constricting device, with just one warm stroke of his engorged, leaking cock, he came with a shout across his stomach and the sheets around him.

Sebastian rearranged them so he was seated against the iron headboard and Kurt’s torso was splayed out in his lap. “You were such a good boy, such a good little slut.”

Kurt gazed up at him weakly, but his lips quirked into a small smile. After a minute of letting his brain come back online, he looked down at Thad who was tenderly cleaning the come off his stomach. “I think I’ll take that juice now,” he rasped. Thad looked up with an eager smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." The smaller boy quickly bounded off the bed, nearly running into a guest in his haste to get to the back room where all of their supplies were hidden away.

Kurt spent the time while he waited for the boy to return reacquainting himself with their surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was the couple furiously making out on the couch nearby. Kurt allowed himself a self-satisfied grin, knowing that his performance most-likely led to their passion. There were several more couples spread around either on plush chairs or cushions on the floor. Plenty of others were still dancing uninhibited in the large open space in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. Kurt could feel the deep base of the music thrumming up through the bed.

There were discarded martini glasses on black oak side tables and dramatic, thin white curtains blowing faintly in the wind from the open patio door. Everything was monochromatic and sleek and modern and arranged around the two focal points of the queen-sized beds placed on either end of the expansive living room. The bar was still fueling people with alcohol and tiny, perfectly crafted hors d’oeuvres. Kurt had had a few earlier and they were delectable. 

It was swanky and posh and expensive and every other word that meant “rich bachelor who likes to show off his pretty things.” Kurt had been impressed at the design scheme when they first showed up a few hours ago, but was even more entranced now that the sun had set and tiny white lights had ignited around the place adding an almost ethereal-like glow to everything.

There were at least a hundred guests milling about, but after his initial sweep, Kurt’s eyes were immediately drawn past them to Blaine. When their gazes locked, the other boy dipped his head with a sultry smile. It was a look of promise and Kurt felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

They were due to rotate soon and Kurt couldn’t wait to join his best friend. He’d been bottoming all night and he was eager to top. He didn’t mind either way, really, they were trained to do both at school and even though Kurt wasn’t slatted to start taking bottoming contracts for a few more months, it was different when it was The Warblers. They had all gone every which way with each other at this point, either as practical learning demonstrations in class or during study session or even just because they were curious. They might have strict rules when they were sent out on assignment, but they didn’t have to follow those rules with each other.

And what an assignment this was. It was almost unheard of to do a full-day engagement unless it was a student’s final test for graduation. But the client had wanted underclassman, Warblers to be exact, ever since he’d seen them perform at Regionals. He’d been immediately taken with their stage presence and knew they’d be a perfect centerpieces to his 30th birthday party. 

He hadn’t given them many rules. The boys were told to do whatever they wanted as long as it was sexual and provocative in nature and didn’t cross any of their own hard limits. They could be as dirty or as vanilla as they wanted to be. They just had to constantly be doing something for the full six hours.

_"I want you boys to pace yourselves," Director Marshall had said to them before sending them out. "This is an advanced assignment, quite a bit longer and more intense than you’ve ever done. That’s why Mr. Walden will be with you the entire time. He’ll be evaluating your performance, but mostly be keeping an eye on your physical and mental health. If you need supplements, he’ll also have a liquid aphrodisiac on hand."_

The guests weren’t allowed to touch. Director Marshall had assured them of that. The Warblers were meant as entertainment, a live art piece for the many guests to enjoy visually, but not physically.

And now there were two hours left and after Thad returned with his supplement, Kurt would be ready to finish out the night with Blaine and Wes.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked from above him.

Kurt rolled his head so he could look up at his fellow Warbler. “Tired. Boneless. Like I’ve never had so much sex in my life.”

"Are you sore? Do you need me to carry you over to the other bed?"

Kurt squinted his eyes curiously. It was rare for Sebastian to be so sweet, especially after a rough scene. And especially when Kurt could feel him hard beneath his back. “I’m a bit sore, but it’s the good kind. You seem ready to go again, though.”

"Yeah, well, I started on the aphrodisiac the second we got here. Come on, up you get." He pulled on Kurt’s arms and helped him to sit up, smirking when he winced from the pressure on his ass. He guided the younger boy’s arms around his neck and slipped off the bed first before hoisting Kurt into his arms.

Kurt leaned his head gratefully on Sebastian’s shoulder, enjoying the ride, and placed a few kisses to his sweaty chest. When they arrived at the other bed, Kurt reached down to Blaine with one hand and linked their fingers before Sebastian lowered him down into his best friend’s embrace.

Just as Kurt was settling, the bed shifted abruptly beneath him. He looked up in time to see Nick jump playfully at Sebastian, who caught him in surprise. “Come on, tiger, it’s our turn.” He leaned forward to bite at Sebastian’s earlobe and wrapped his legs tightly around the taller boy’s waist.

Sebastian barked out a laugh and made his way quickly back through the crowd where Thad was waiting for them. Kurt was about to complain about not getting his liquid refreshment when Wes appeared in front of him with a vial in his hand. “Looking for something?”

"Thank god, you’re a life saver." He got up on his knees to down the drug in one gulp. Immediately he could feel it burn down his throat like whiskey. It lit him up from the inside out until he felt fully recharged and ready to take on the world.

Wes captured his bright smile with an exuberant kiss. Kurt moaned into it, having gone from sated to on fire in seconds. He let their tongues tangle and wrapped his arms around Wes’s naturally tanned shoulders to pull their bodies up against each other.

He wasn’t able to get too lost in the sensations though, because there was a second tongue trailing up his spine and sending tendrils of pleasure along every nerve ending it touched. Kurt arched, almost involuntarily, which brought him up harder into Wes’s kiss.

And then Blaine was there fully, running his hands up Kurt’s thighs as he was wont to do and pressing his chest up against him from behind so that Kurt was the middle of a Warbler sandwich. Wes rocked them together. His length rubbed along Kurt’s, the heads catching and making both boys groan into each other’s mouths. Blaine’s hard-on slipped in between the globes of Kurt’s ass as he started to follow their rhythm. It was still slick with lube and gaping open from being fucked mercilessly by Sebastian and the head of Blaine’s cock accidentally entered Kurt on their next stroke.

Kurt inhaled sharply at the feel of Blaine right there and pulled back from Wes to catch his breath. He nearly whimpered when Blaine pulled out so he could remain intergluteal instead of penetrative. He was still so very sensitive. The aphrodisiac had helped to bring back his erection, but it did nothing to ease the soreness he felt elsewhere.

Blaine shortened his thrusts to avoid pushing in again, as if knowing it would be too much for his friend. He ran his hands down Kurt’s back to massage the lingering sting from his backside and then just let Wes guide them all together into a gentle climax.

He eased himself back onto the mattress afterward, pulling Kurt with him and letting Wes curl into his side. He stared up into the stormy blue of his best friend’s eyes, almost permanently dilated now that he was under the influence, and allowed himself a brief moment of quiet doing nothing more than stroking the strong edge of Kurt’s porcelain jaw. “Hey,” he breathed softly.

"Hey," Kurt whispered back. He leaned down for a slow, lingering kiss. "We’ve got time for one more round. Wanna take it slow?"

"Mmmm." They kissed again, their lips opening against each other for a deeper exploration. Wes joined them then and inched his head down to lav at one of Blaine’s nipples. The curly-haired boy gasped, his hips snapping up into Kurt’s until the brunet straddled him and pressed him back down into the mattress.

"I said slow," Kurt reprimanded. He slapped Blaine’s hip playfully and ordered him to lift up so he could place a pillow underneath him. He pulled away from another long kiss to reposition himself between Blaine’s spread open legs. He was surprised to find something in his way, though, when he reached down to press a finger in Blaine’s hole. His friend was already filled with a rather large butt plug, and Kurt had to resist licking his lips at the way Blaine was clenching around it.

"Courtesy of Nick," Wes explained as he continued to slither down Blaine’s chest with teeth and tongue.

Kurt grinned impishly. “I knew I liked that boy for a reason.” He gripped the end of the plug and slowly slid it out of his friend. It made a lewd popping noise once it was finally removed and Kurt immediately replaced it with two of his fingers before Blaine had a chance to do more than whine. His fingers slid in effortlessly, but he scissored them experimentally anyway.

Blaine bucked beneath him, his legs slipping even further apart. “Please Kurt, just fuck me already,” he groaned impatiently.

"Your wish is my command."

Kurt positioned himself and pushed in very gradually past the tight ring of muscle. He didn’t have to take his time, he could have drilled into him in one quick stroke considering how large the plug was that Nick had used, but he’d been going fast and dirty all night and felt like easing them into the grand finale.

So he pushed in inch by inch and pressed kisses to the side of Blaine’s chest that Wes couldn’t reach. When he was in up to the hilt, he stayed there and sucked a pattern along Blaine’s neck with his mouth, only starting to move again when his friend tilted his head back and let out a keening wail. Even then, he set up a rhythm of long, sure thrusts that set a slow burn low in his belly.

It was gentle and easy, like a cool breeze after a hot summer day, and brought all their pulses down from frantic highs to deep lows.

Blaine arched up for another kiss and bit Kurt’s lower lip when the boy shifted his hips and finally brushed against his prostate. “ _Yes_ , right there.” His voice was light and airy like the rest of him and Kurt caught it on an exhale when he surged forward to seal their mouths together again.

And he did hit that spot again, and again, and again, until Blaine was shaking beneath him and trying to fight his slow pace as he thrust up into Wes’s fist. But Wes was keeping pace with Kurt, both with his nimble fingers around Blaine’s cock and with his own erection as he humped against Blaine’s right thigh.

They were in sync, just as they always were when they shuffle-stepped along with their latest pop cover, and unsurprisingly they all reached their end together as well. It was almost impossible to avoid, not that they wanted to, but the second Blaine stuttered into Wes’s hand, he clenched hard around Kurt who came just as Wes pressed one last time against Blaine’s thigh with a throaty groan.

The three boys collapsed in a tangled heap, none too concerned if they looked sexy enough in their post orgasmic haze to be entertaining centerpieces anymore. At this point half the party-goers were either passed out or too drunk to notice anyway.

The music had died down to easy listening and the loud chatter had turned into quiet murmuring. Kurt wasn’t sure if they were supposed to wait for their client to official release them for the night, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. Mr. Walden would come get them when it was time to leave.

For now he just wanted to stay where he was, cuddled on Blaine’s left side, Wes on his right, their legs intertwined and his palm pressed against his best friend’s heart. He nudged the other boy’s chin with his nose and smiled when Blaine responded by tightening his grip around his shoulders.

Best. Assignment. Ever.


	4. The Dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: Some punishment-play and toys.

”Your eyelashes are inhuman,” Kurt murmured.

Blaine hummed noncommittally from beneath him. They were under the large oak on the far side of the courtyard enjoying some summer sun filtering through the leaves. He was on his back, eyes closed, soaking up a moment of peace in their usually very active lives. Kurt was perpendicular to him, lying on his stomach and staring down at his face.

"I mean it… it’s like you have mascara on, they’re so thick and long and…" Kurt trailed off, continuing the description with his fingers instead. He gently ran the pad of his forefinger against the delicate row of black curling up from Blaine’s cheekbone. His friend smiled at the touch and so he continued on, brushing along the ridge of his impressive eyebrows and down the swoop of his nose. "Your skin is so soft…" He ran the backs of his knuckles against Blaine’s cheek, stroking his temple with his thumb. "Except for right here," he added when he reached Blaine’s chin, "where your scruff comes in. No matter how often you shave, there’s always just a hint…"

Blaine smiled again. He knew of Kurt’s obsession with his facial hair. He sometimes asked Blaine not to shave because he liked the feel of it scratching against his inner thighs.

He wasn’t surprised when Kurt leaned down to kiss him, knowing his thoughts had gone to that exact same place. He kept it lazy, not pushing up off the ground or moving his arms to pull Kurt any closer, instead content to just lie there and absorb everything Kurt was giving him.

Kissing was his favorite.

They weren’t allowed to do it very often, definitely not on assignment, and maybe it was the rarity that always made it so special, but he loved the simple feel of another’s lips pressing into his own. The way the flesh was so pliable and sweet and generous and demanding and anything and everything he could ever ask for. He purred happily against Kurt.

"Hey guys, might wanna break it up," came a familiar voice from above. Blaine opened his eyes just as Kurt pulled away and they both looked up with twin expressions of confusion at Trent.

Their close friend flicked his thumb behind him where Mrs. Cromwell was glaring at them in disapproval from several yards away.

"Ugh, I hate that woman," Kurt groaned, but obediently rolled over and sat up. "One measly little kiss-"

"And the hands," Trent added and Kurt was surprised to realize he had interlocked one of his hands with Blaine’s. He quickly let go and removed his hand from the other boy’s stomach with a friendly pat.

Blaine just laughed like it happened all the time, which it did, and sat up himself. He glanced once more at their teacher and straightened when it looked like she was headed in their direction. “Crap, we better go, unless we want detention again.”

Kurt furiously shook his head. Trent slapped him on the back good-naturedly and ribbed, “What? Didn’t like being strung up by your hands last time?” He knew very well why Kurt wasn’t looking for a repeat performance and it involved the Director, a whip and four visiting girls from Crawford Country Day.

"Oh shut up," Kurt bit back, but then quickly turned on his heel to head towards the commons. Mrs. Cromwell was getting closer. "Let’s just get out of here, okay?"

All three boys fled their spot under the tree, Trent unable to stop himself from bowing his head respectfully at the vindictive old lady first, and made a beeline for the nearest entrance to the commons.

"Speaking of detention," Blaine spoke up. "I hear Jeff’s in the lobby again."

Kurt turned sharply towards him, one eyebrow raised, “What did he do wrong this time?”

"Mouthed off to a teacher…" Blaine was already grinning madly before he finished speaking.

Kurt’s eyes sparked, as did Trent’s behind him. “Circle gag?” he asked hopefully.

Blaine winked, then barked out a laugh when Kurt grabbed him by the arm and started tugging him urgently in the direction of the main lobby.

———

The next day, Kurt munched happily on his salad at lunch. The rest of the Warblers sat around him at their usual table in the cafeteria. Blaine was on his right, Wes on his left and an infuriated Jeff sat directly across from him.

"You don’t have to look so damn smug," the blonde grumbled.

"Smug? Whatever do you mean?" Kurt batted his eyelashes, taking another innocent bite of his lunch.

Jeff huffed, rolling his eyes. “I know you’ve been wanting to make me submit since…”

"Since?" Kurt prompted. Blaine was hiding a smile behind his hand next to him and shook his head when Jeff looked to him for help.

"Since I made you deep throat during our last fellatio seminar so I’d win the solo auditions." The words were whisper-thin and Jeff admitted them with down-turned eyes and red cheeks. It didn’t help that Wes was scowling at him as well, still upset that Jeff had sabotaged a fellow Warbler right under his nose.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. “Yes, indeed, not very gentlemanly of you at all. But you’ve learned your lesson now, haven’t you?”

Jeff curled in on himself even more, seemingly trying to slip under the table entirely. His detention the day before had almost been over when Kurt, Blaine and Trent had burst into the lobby. Mr. Walden allowed Kurt to be the last to go a round with Jeff before his detention ended for the day. He’d already been there for an hour and half and his jaw was sore from being held open by the open mouth gag, but Kurt hadn’t gone easy on him.

He had grabbed him by the hair, tugging him until he looked up at the dominant boy. Kurt’s eyes were steely, yet his touch was tender as he dragged a finger across Jeff’s stretched lips. There was no come or spit to be found, despite Jeff being at the mercy of the entire student body for over an hour.

"Nothing left for me?" Kurt pouted playfully. He knew the real reason Jeff looked so fresh-faced was because Mr. Walden was a very good mentor and most likely made a point of cleaning the boy up in between services. Kurt dipped his forefinger into his friend’s abused mouth anyway, stroking the tip of his tongue and the inside of his cheek as if chasing the phantom evidence of Jeff’s punishment.

He brought his finger back up to his own mouth, sucking it lewdly and savoring his friend’s taste. “Too bad, I’ll just have to add some of my own instead.”

That was the last he said before pulling himself free of his pants, stroking dryly a few times to bring himself to full hardness, and then plunging into Jeff’s wide-open mouth in one swift stroke. Kurt entrenched both his hands in Jeff’s blonde hair and set up a cruel rhythm that bumped up against the back of the other boy’s throat with every thrust.

He probably could have come from that alone, but Mr. Walden called Jeff’s name in a warning tone and then the blonde became active by licking around Kurt and hollowing his cheeks out as best he could with the gag to add more pressure around the dick in his mouth. On one particular stroke, he held his tongue hard against the prominent vein on the underside of Kurt’s cock for the entire length of it as he pulled out on a long stroke. With one more loose swirl around the head, and a flattened swipe along the leaking slit, Kurt’s hips stuttered and he buried himself completely until he was coming hard down the back of Jeff’s throat.

It had been quick, but hard, and Jeff massaged his jaw in remembered pain. He peeked up under his lashes at the boy across from him and answered, “Yes, sir.”

Kurt still seemed icy, but his cool demeanor quickly melted until he was reaching out and patting Jeff’s hand on top of the table. “Oh god, I can’t stay mad at that face.” He nudged Blaine in the side with his elbow when the boy laughed. “Don’t you start! I know you’re the one that taught him those damned adorable puppy-dog eyes.”

Blaine leaned in close, his breath hot against Kurt’s ear, his mischievous eyes locked on Jeff, “Works every time.”

Kurt was interrupted from smacking him upside the head when Nick plopped down a few seats over with an audible hiss. The boy looked almost feverish, his nails immediately digging into the lip of the oak of the table where he gripped it tightly.

"What’s wrong with him?" Kurt questioned out of the corner of his mouth to Jeff, who always knew best what went on in Nick’s life.

Jeff’s face brightened and he shared a conspiratorial look with Thad who was seated beside him. “David dared him to wear a vibrator all day long.”

"What?! Really?" Wes leaned in devilishly.

"It’s the kind with a remote."

They all turned as one and watched eagerly as David waved at them from the other end of the table, then pressed a button on the small grey device in his hand. The entire table burst into laughter when Nick jumped a mile high at the sudden buzzing sensation.

———

Since it was a Friday, The Warblers threw an impromptu party that night in the choir room. The Canaries were there as well, and a good chunk of the other boarders, two of whom had sneaked in a keg and a handle of vodka. They did a sufficient job of distracting the live-in professors and making things seem less rowdy than they actually were, so the party stayed active up until the wee hours of the morning.

They danced, they sang karaoke, they played strip poker and Truth-or-Dare, and if anyone left the party without mussed hair, kiss-bruised lips or missing clothing then they weren’t trying hard enough.

It was in the middle of Truth-or-Dare that Sebastian stood up and called for the attention of the entire room. Once most people had turned in his direction, the constant beat of music ever present in the background, he screamed out, “SPIN-THE-BOTTLE!”

The room erupted in cheers. “If you want in, come join us in the center of the room. If not, Wes’s bringing more beer and you’re free to keep dancing or doing whatever else you like.”

More than a handful took Sebastian up on his offer, a mix of Warblers and Canaries, boys and girls, Possessives and Caregivers.

Blaine and Kurt hurried to find a place in the circle. Kurt fell down with a laugh against the foot of the couch when Jeff tried to trip him. He stretched out his legs so Blaine could sit in between them and wrapped an arm around his best friend to pull him back against his chest. 

Sebastian waited for everyone to gather, counting 15 brave souls from his spot in the center of the circle, and then kicked things off. “Okay, looks like we’ve got a few newbies tonight,” he winked at a blonde girl from Crawford Country Day, who blushed prettily in response, “so I’m going to go over the rules again. This is not your average game of Spin-the-Bottle. After you spin, I pull a card and you have to do to your partner whatever is on that card. The tasks are pretty tame… _for us_ , but if you have any hard limits, there’s no shame in asking for a different card. Just let me know!”

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them greedily. “All righty. As MC, I go first.” He stepped back to join the circle and spun the empty beer bottle lying on the floor. He landed on a different Crawford girl, this one with short red hair, and pulled a card that said she had to remove all clothing above her waist. When she stood up and started to lift off her top, Sebastian was quick to stop her.

"No, darling. I get to do it to you, remember?" He smirked before getting up to join her. She wasn’t wearing much, just a sequined tank-top and bright red bra, but Sebastian made a show of stripping her. Sebastian made a show of everything, after all.

She wasn’t as shy as her friend, who had covered her eyes and was giggling madly, and sat back down with a confident smile despite her breasts being bared for all to see. On her turn, she landed on David and had to oil up his entire body.

After that, things started to get more interesting. Sebastian always stacked the deck to try and lead everyone into things slowly.

David was asked to turn Blaine on without touching him, which didn’t take much since watching the dark skin of the boy be massaged and kneaded as he was oiled up had already sparked Blaine’s attention. So with a sly wink and a slow crawl across the circle, David ran a hand down his slick body, pinched at his own nipples and moaned in pleasure until there was a noticeable tent in Blaine’s pants.

Blaine, breathing a little unsteady now, spun the bottle in Nick’s direction. He glanced up at Sebastian, waiting for his command, and was relieved to hear “Masturbate right now, in front of everyone.”

He returned to his place in Kurt’s lap, leaned his head back against the taller boy’s shoulder and spread his legs so the outsides of his thighs were pressed against the insides of Kurt’s. “This okay?” Blaine asked, looking up at his friend.

Kurt huffed and nuzzled against the side of his neck. “Of course it is.”

Blaine smiled, then reached down to unzip his slacks and pull himself out from his boxers. His cock was hard and flush and with one preliminary stroke already leaking pre-come. He was so far gone already, he knew it wouldn’t take much, so he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment.

He used his own saliva to slick up one hand and mixed that with the drops of come beading on the head of his cock. Then, he ran his hand down his shaft, keeping his grip loose so he could pump back up quickly. He set up a rhythm, stroking lightly at first and then tightly at random intervals until his hips started to buck involuntarily.

He reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls, squeezing gently, as he encircled the sensitive spot just under the head of his cock with his stroking hand. He let his thumb rub over the slit and shivered as his nerves exploded in arousal. He went back to his rhythm of up and down and up and down, twisting here and there in that way that had him panting and eager for release. Within minutes, with a final firm stroke, he was coming in spurts across his button-down shirt.

Since he had landed on Nick, but had been given a solitary task, it was still Nick’s turn to perform. Sebastian pulled the next card off the top of the deck and called out, “Perform oral on an imaginary figure.”

Nick nodded, biting his lip in thought, and crawled to the center of the circle. He didn’t notice the glint in David’s eye as he opened his mouth to begin. He stuck his tongue out, curling it around to lick at open air, while at the same time bobbing his head as if he actually had a dick in his mouth.

He was just starting to get into it, eyes closed and moaning as he lost himself in fantasy, we he felt the vibrations in his ass. “ _Oohhh_ \- AHHH!”

He spun around to face David, who was laughing so hard he’d folded in half.

"David! You can’t jus- _arghhh_ , fuck!”

Nick collapsed forward on his hands and knees, rocking forward to relieve the pressure building up in his ass. He’d completely forgotten about the vibrator, hard as that may seem. He’d actually become accustomed to the feel of it inside him since he’d been wearing it for almost ten hours straight. It had caused him to come three times already, once in class -almost twice, but he’d ducked out to the restroom just in time- and once in his room that afternoon. At this point, he was so strung out and sensitive that he was on the verge of tears as he came for a fourth time that day. 

David was next to him in an instant. “Shhh, baby, you’re done, you’re done.” He helped Nick out of his pants and briefs and carefully slipped the well-loved toy from his body.

While the two of them were cleaning up, Sebastian took control of the game to allow Nick to rest and spun the bottle himself. That meant that it was his turn again as well.

When he pulled the next card a wicked grin slid across his face. “69.”

The bottle had landed in Kurt and Blaine’s direction, so he approached the two intertwined boys. “Which one of you do I get?”

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation, then like twins turned back to Sebastian. Kurt was the one that answered, his hands suggestively stroking along Blaine’s body, “You get both of us, tiger. We’re a package deal now.”

"Oh really?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, but dutifully started to strip down. His partners followed suit, then laid down in the middle of the circle. They pressed themselves together so they were fully connected from shoulder to hip and Blaine rest his left leg over Kurt’s right so they curled into each other a little and their cocks touched.

Sebastian carefully positioned himself over the top of them, his knees by their shoulders and his hands on the floor beside their hips. He glanced around the circle once, curious to see if anyone else found this combination as alluring as he did, and smirked at the blonde from before who was staring at them slack-jawed.

With his eyes still on her, he lowered down so he could lick at the heads of both of his partners’ cocks. Blaine’s wasn’t fully hard yet and just kind of resting against Kurt’s, which Sebastian used to his advantage as he took Kurt into his mouth and stuck his tongue out to tease Blaine’s slit. It was a tight squeeze and he didn’t have much of any maneuverability, but it was enough to cause Blaine to jerk and stutter out a moan.

Sebastian let his eyes slipped closed then, moaning himself as Kurt and Blaine’s tongues came up and around him from both sides. It was a coordinated attack so that just as one pressed along the prominent vein on the underside of his cock, the other was swirling around the head. He popped off of Kurt with the need to breath - _and scream_ \- when they opened their mouths on either side of him and sucked a simultaneous path from base to tip. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Kurt arched up so his cock bumped against Sebastian’s chin. Sebastian quickly got hold of himself and leaned back down to lick first along Kurt’s shaft and then along Blaine. He sucked at each head, dragging his tongue along Blaine’s slit like he knew he liked and then dropping down to suck at the thin skin of Kurt’s balls like he liked. He did his best to pay equal attention to both cocks, taking moments to fully encase one in his mouth and then popping over to the other to do the same.

His speed quickened as his own pleasure spiked, though he knew it was doubtful he could get them all to finish at the same time.

Blaine and Kurt’s mouths met at the head of his cock and they stayed there for a while, kissing each other around it. It was messy and open and Sebastian could imagine the spit dribbling down their cheeks as they did it, which only turned him on more.

He groaned when one pulled away to let the other suck him, vibrations from the noise echoing around Kurt’s cock that was in his mouth at the time. The other boy started to thrust up into him. He was clearly further along than Blaine, who’d already come once that night, and so Sebastian paid him more attention until Kurt was coming across his face.

Sebastian closed his eyes at the sticky sensation and moved back down to lick bits of Kurt’s come off of Blaine’s cock. As he feasted, the boys swapped places around his own cock. He suddenly knew without looking that it was Blaine taking him in now because of the way he slipped all the way down the boy’s throat without a moment’s hesitation. Kurt was right there with him, though, mouthing at Sebastian’s balls and sucking marks at the soft skin of his inner thighs.

With a keening wail, Sebastian pulled off of Blaine to scream out his release. Helpless to do anymore, he used his hand to finish Blaine off. He sucked the head of Blaine’s dick into his mouth right at the end though and swallowed his load, knowing there was already plenty of come decorating his face, he didn’t need any more.

——

Blaine ducked out first of the Warblers. Cat-calls and jeering sounded at his back as he exited the room, mostly his own friends calling him an old man for not sticking around until the sun came up. But he was exhausted. It had been a long week, in which he’d had three practical tests, and he was desperate for a good night’s sleep.

By the time he got to his room, he didn’t even have the energy to wash up, merely peeling off his remaining clothes and flopping face-first onto his bed. He snuggled into his pillow and passed out within five minutes.

An hour later he was awakened to the feel of someone pressing into his back. Correction, not someone, but _someones_. 

Blaine cracked an eye open and turned his head to see the blurry form of David hovering over him.

David caught him looking and quickly stopped his fidgeting to situate himself against Blaine’s right side. “Shhh,” he tried to soothe, but his drunken version of a whisper was more like a shout. “Go’back sleep,” he drawled, nuzzling down into the mattress, his head tucked in under Blaine’s armpit.

Blaine was too tired to care who the second person was laying on top of his back and he couldn’t turn his head any further to find out so he just dropped back down onto his pillow and closed his eyes once more.

Two hours after that he was woken up again by more shuffling. He groaned, shifting enough to push David up against the bedroom wall and causing the boy on top of him to slip to his other side so he could now take a full breath again. But he still couldn’t turn his head around enough to see who was making all the racket tripping over themselves as they tried to cross the pitch-black room. So, instead, he just called out grouchily, “Shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep.”

There was a shift of weight on the bed and the even breath of the boy on top of him hitched as if he were about to wake up.

"Oh for Christ’s sake, just get in bed already before you wake everyone up."

"Well isn’t someone cranky," Jeff crabbed before finding a spot at the foot of the bed with Nick.

“ _Jeff_.”

"Ok, ok, sorry, sleep now."

About five hours after that, Blaine woke up again, but this time it wasn’t because of another tipsy Warbler stumbling back from the party. No, this time everyone was actually asleep… or well, mostly asleep.

He mashed his head into his pillow when he recognized the signs of someone having a wet dream. He groaned, loudly, and screamed into his fluffy down, “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me!”

This time he turned around fully, moving from his stomach to his side so he was spooning David, then to almost lie on his back except that there were two other boys now taking up the space where he had been and he couldn’t flip over completely. He groaned again, but softly this time, since now he could see that Kurt was the one who’d been lying on top of him all night.

He took a moment to admire his best friend’s pale skin and rich brown hair, freeing a hand to brush a few loose strands from his temple. Blaine always loved how innocent Kurt could look when he slept. All the tension and dominance drained away to leave him looking completely at peace.

Well, until Thad’s wet dream grew in volume and Kurt’s perfectly manicured eyebrows were scrunching together in the beginnings of wakefulness. Blaine tried to reach around to smack Thad and make him stop his humping, but he didn’t have the angle.

He was in luck, though, because he wasn’t the only one Thad had disturbed into waking. Sebastian lifted his head up from the other side of the Warbler dog pile and raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Blaine. “Is he seriously-?”

Blaine just nodded tiredly, resting his temple against Kurt’s and trying to ease him back into sleep. Thad was squashed against his back, though, with Wes underneath him and Nick over his legs and soon everyone was blinking into the harsh light of day and moaning at the pain of their hangovers.

"Thad! Fucking wake up!" Sebastian called out. "Will someone just take care of him please?"

"Why don’t you, Mr. Dom?" David grumbled. He moved so instead of being back-to-back with Blaine, he was curled around his friend.

"I can’t reach. Jeff here decided to become a leech over the course of the night and I could no sooner separate him from my body than I could find my way back to my own damn bed where I can sleep in like any god-forsaken hungover delinquent should be able to."

Nick sighed, rubbing his face furiously with one hand to try and wake himself up more. “Geez, _I’ll_ do it, okay?” He rolled to the side to get some leverage and tugged Thad off of Wes into his arms. “Hey, baby,” he cooed. His voice was deep and thick with sleep and he closed his eyes tiredly while he jacked off his friend.

Thad came with a shout only a moment later and everyone groaned happily.

"Finally!" Sebastian griped, settling back into bed and wrapping his arms tightly around Jeff as if he were a big teddy bear.

Thad blearily opened his eyes at the shout. He looked around at the mess of Warblers around him, confused when they all stared back accusatory.

"What’s up, guys?" He asked cheerily, becoming only more confused when everyone turned away with irritated moans and went back to sleep. "Guys?"


	5. The Safeword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation that resulted in the using of a safeword is not described in this chapter (it is mentioned in the next), so if that's a potential trigger, you should be fine. This chapter is all about aftercare - of a sort. :)

Mr. Walden opened the choir room door with a heavy heart. He knew it was an inevitable part of the job, but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with. A smattering of Warblers glanced up when he stepped into the room. “Hey boys, sorry to interrupt,” he said sincerely.

Wes immediately broke away from the pack to approach him. “Not a problem, sir. Do you need something?”

"I just brought Kurt back from assignment." He paused, the next words catching in his throat. "He had to use his safeword and I-"

"He had to _what_? What happened?” Wed demanded. He had quite the fearsome presence when he wanted it, especially when one of his own was threatened.

Mr. Walden just stared back at him patiently. “You know I can’t divulge that kind of information. I just wanted to let you know because I’m sure he could use a friend right now. Unless I should ask one of the boys in Care?”

Wes shook his head quickly. “No, no. I’m sorry, I know you can’t say more. We’ll make sure he’s well taken care of.”

"Thank you." And with that the older man turned and headed back down the hall, his heavy heart a little lighter.

After one deep, fortifying breath while Wes tried to rein in his panic, he called out behind him, “Get Blaine. Now.”

——

While he had been initially panicked when the Warblers pulled him out of the library with a cryptic explanation of Kurt in need, now as he approached his dorm room he was quite calm. Kurt didn’t need him barging in demanding answers and a play-by-play account. He needed peace. And security.

It was admittedly a little harder to keep it together, though, when his best friend opened their bedroom door with red eyes and shaking shoulders. Kurt tried to smile through his tears at the collection of friends all bunched together behind Blaine, but he lost it the second his eyes caught hazel.

Blaine was quick to step forward and catch him up in a reassuring hug. He pulled back just slightly when the dry sobs started.

“Hey, sweetie, hey there. You’re all right.” Blaine’s hands fluttered around his face, not sure where to touch, to hold, to comfort. Kurt was breathing too fast, almost hyperventilating. “What do you need? A Dom? A sub?” Blaine knew he’d been sent out on a D/s assignment and thought that maybe it would help to clear away what happened by performing in a positive scene. Possibly someone to dominate him properly and make him feel safe. Or for him to assert his own dominance on someone else and make him feel like he was in control again.

But Kurt was shaking his head, his eyes scrunched on the verge of tears again.

“Kurt, please, honey. What do you need?”

“You,” he choked out. A tear slipped down his cheek. He reached out with both hands and grasped Blaine’s forearms tightly for support, then stepped forward so he was in the curve of Blaine’s body. Their chests were a mere inch apart, their noses and chins bumping together. “I just need you.”

Blaine deflated in relief. That he could do. He sealed the remaining space between them and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt’s shoulders. The taller boy sank against him, burying his head in the crook of his neck and squeezing around his waist.

The Warblers quietly shut the door behind them.

——

Several minutes later, Sebastian had Wes cornered against that same door. He had been returning to his dorm when Thad told him the news and now he was ready to tear down walls to make sure Kurt was okay.

“Let me in, Wesley.” But the head of the Warbler council held firm, not moving from his spot in front of the door. “Damnit, you can’t say something like Kurt safeworded and not expect me to want to see him.”

“Seb, I understand,” Wes said in that calm tone of his. Nothing ever seemed to phase the man… which is probably why he was such a good leader. Sebastian wished he didn’t respect him so damned much. “But he’s in there with Blaine-“

“Blaine?”

“Yes, and he-“

But Sebastian waved off any further explanation. “No, no, that’s good. I thought he was alone. As long as Blaine’s there, he’ll be fine.” He stepped back, raising both hands behind his head and taking a deep, calming breath.

Thad, standing nearby, laid a reassuring hand on his back.

——

Kurt sighed heavily and curled closer against Blaine. They were lying on his bed, on top of the covers with most of their clothes still on, simply enjoying each other’s presence. He knew he should talk about it, he even wanted to talk about it, but all could remember was the look of disappointment on the Dom’s face. He felt like such a failure.

He knew the importance of safewords. That they were a good and important part of any D/s scene, especially when they went out on assignment with complete strangers who didn’t know anything of their limits other than what was listed in their contracts. But he had always felt such pride at never having needed to use his. Tonight he broke his perfect streak and shame bubbled deep in his gut knowing he could never take it back or start over.

"Don’t." Blaine’s voice was loud and strong above him and it knocked him out of his pity party. "I know what you’re doing. Don’t you dare blame yourself."

"But, I-"

"No, no buts. You’re one of the strongest people I know, Kurt, and if you felt you needed to use your safeword then I’m sure it was for a very good reason." Blaine paused, gripping Kurt’s chin so they could look at each other. "And even if it was just a moment’s hesitation, there is no shame in having said it."

Kurt held his gaze for another minute, soaking up Blaine’s reassurance, then he ducked his head and burrowed closer into his best friend’s side.

Blaine clutched at his waist and readjusted them so the brunet was lying almost completely on top of him. He wrapped his arms like steel bands around Kurt’s back and whispered fiercely, “I love you. It pains me to see you go out on assignment and not know if you’ll be treated well, but I’ll always be here when you get back. Okay?”

"Okay."

"And I’ll always be here to remind you what feeling loved is like."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine’s chest through his shirt. “Yeah? How does that feel again?” He felt Blaine’s chuckle in the vibrations against his cheek. He propped himself up to stare down at his friend, playing with the curls at his temple with one hand, but then giggled when Blaine growled and flipped them over.

"Let me show you."

Blaine’s mouth was on his in an instant, cutting off another giggle. He sighed into the kiss and let his fear and anxiety from the events earlier that night start to slip away. He pressed harder against Blaine when he felt a reluctant memory try to surge up, but the other boy seemed to know what he needed and urged him into an opened mouth kiss with the tip of his tongue.

They melted together, sharing breath and taste, until Kurt couldn’t separate the two of them in his mind. He bucked up involuntarily when Blaine’s tongue invaded his mouth and licked along the roof of it. Blaine’s body moved with him, not pulling away from his hips, but not adding any additional pressure either. With one final lick along Kurt’s bottom lip, he pulled away to sit back on his knees.

Kurt tried to chase him up, using both elbows on the bed as support, but was cut-off from his friend’s cherry red lips when he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He reached towards Kurt next, undoing the knot of his tie and deftly unbuttoning his shirt until both of their torsos were bared to each other.

Kurt expected him to move on to their pants next, but Blaine took a moment to appreciate the view first. He laid one hand solidly against Kurt’s heart, letting the heat from his hand seep into Kurt’s skin and feeling the thump of his wild pulse. His eyes trailed so thoroughly across the brunet that Kurt imagined he could feel it like a stroke of fire moving from pec to sternum to belly button. He sucked in a breath as his arousal spiked.

Blaine leaned in to follow the trail of his eyes with his tongue and when he swirled around a hardening nipple, Kurt bucked up beneath him once more. Since he was essentially pinning Kurt’s hips with the way he was straddling them, the move rubbed their clothed erections together and both boys moaned at the sensation. Blaine continued laving attention on the nipple, flicking the tip of it maddeningly, before moving on to the hollow of Kurt’s clavicle. He sucked the ridge of the bone, marking the thin skin almost instantly, and continued sucking kisses along Kurt’s strained neck.

When he reached Kurt’s pulse point and latched on to suck and swirl and nibble on the tender skin, Kurt keened loudly and shifted his weight so he could grab at the back of Blaine’s head with one hand to keep him in place. “Yes, _yes_.”

After ensuring he left quite an impressive hickey, Blaine nosed along Kurt’s jaw to bite at his earlobe. “You taste so amazing. I could lick you from head to toe.”

Kurt smiled through a breathy laugh. “I’m fine with that plan.” He immediately let go of Blaine and reached down and unbutton his pants. With a few quick moves and changed angles, they managed to divest themselves of the rest of their clothing and slip under the cool cotton of Kurt’s sheets.

Blaine covered him, allowing every inch of their bodies to press together. He made sure not to squash his best friend, but he wanted him to feel the security of his weight. “I love you,” he confessed in Kurt’s ear for the second time that night. “Every part of you is perfect.” He placed a kiss at Kurt’s temple. “Your mind.” He shimmied down a bit to press another kiss on Kurt’s chest. “Your heart.” Then he slipped down further until he was kneeling between Kurt’s legs. He pressed yet another kiss to the base of Kurt’s cock, peppering a string of them up the length of it until he was at the head. “Your body.”

Kurt sighed when Blaine sank back down and took him into his mouth. He stayed shallow at first, laving at the precome with his tongue and allowing his lips to stretch around the girth as he began to go deeper and deeper with every bob.

Kurt grabbed the sheets in both hands as Blaine worked on sucking him off. He felt weightless, euphoric, like he was floating in a sea of pleasure and would be lucky not to drown in it. “B-Blaine,” he gasped when the other boy fondled his balls. “I’m gonna- you have to- too early-“

"Shh, honey," Blaine cooed, popping off Kurt for just a moment. "We have plenty of time for more." And with that he sank back down, taking Kurt all the way down his throat and swallowing around him to help get him off. He held his friend’s hips secure with both hands when he started thrusting and writhing beneath him.

"Fuck, Blaine, _oh god_ \- ahhh”

Knowing he was close, Blaine increased his rhythm and curled one hand around to brush at his perineum.

"Oh g- unngh- _Blaaaaaine!_ " Kurt shouted as he came in spurts down the other boy’s throat.

After drinking his fill and licking away all that he could from Kurt’s softening cock, Blaine moved back up the bed to share the taste with his friend. The kiss was loose and messy considering how out of it Kurt was, but he still moaned at the slightly salty taste on his tongue.

"I thought you were going to fuck me," Kurt panted, his eyes closed in bliss.

Blaine bit his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise. “No, tonight isn’t about fucking. It’s about making love.” And somehow, despite how corny the words were, Kurt’s eyes welled with sudden tears. They were surrounded by sex every day and asked to do some truly bizarre, sometimes truly frightening things, and yet Blaine could still look at Kurt and say the word love. And mean it.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck tightly, nuzzling against him as a tear or two leaked out from his clenched eyes. “I love you too, you know.”

Blaine hummed, rolling to his side so he could hug Kurt back. They stayed intertwined like that for what seemed like ages and then Blaine began placing small kisses to Kurt nose, his cheek, his top lip, his bottom lip. Kurt, ever the impatient one, surged against him so their mouths were pressed more fully together. And then they kissed leisurely, happily, until Blaine was stroking down Kurt’s spine and hooking Kurt’s leg over the top of his hip.

Blaine’s still erect cock brushed against Kurt’s over-sensitized one and the brunet shivered at the feel. “Turn around for me,” Blaine whispered. Kurt obliged, letting Blaine help him roll his sated body until they were spooning. Now Blaine’s cock was slotted between Kurt’s ass cheeks and Kurt couldn’t help but moan.

Blaine arched away from him for a brief moment before returning with slick fingers against Kurt’s hole. He slid a knee between Kurt’s legs to open him up more and pressed against the tight rings of muscle with the flat of his thumb. Kurt rolled back into him and Blaine groaned when he clenched his cheeks around his dick. He slipped a forefinger inside, first one knuckle and then two as Kurt relaxed his muscles against the intrusion. He began thrusting his finger almost immediately, knowing Kurt - or any of them for that matter - didn’t require much prep with their overactive sex lives, and slipped in a second digit in quick succession.

Kurt was mewling wantonly by that point, pushing back to take as much of Blaine’s fingers as he could and shoving forward so his hardening cock could get some friction against the mattress. He whined when Blaine pulled his hips back, but then realized it was only so the boy could get better leverage when he added a third finger. All three digits began to piston in and out rapidly, widening every time until Kurt felt fully opened.

"Please, Blaine. _Please_ , I need you.”

"I’m right here, baby," Blaine panted against the back of his neck. He slipped his fingers out of Kurt completely, ignoring his mewl of protest, and applied more lube to his fingers so he could slick up his cock.

He pushed inside with relative ease and both boys moaned loudly once they were finally connected. Blaine bottomed out and held for a moment, kissing tenderly at the back of Kurt’s neck and stroking down his front with his wiped clean hand. “You feel so good.”

"So do you." Kurt grunted, pushing forward and back to start a rhythm. "It never- _uhh_ \- it never feels like this with anyone else,” he admitted breathlessly.

Blaine held him closer at that and took over the rocking of their hips so it was nice and slow. “For me too.”

They absorbed the moment of honesty and let themselves fall further into each other. They usually tried not to verbalize their feelings, for fear of it becoming too real, too strong, and for them to stop being able to perform for others. But it was there. Always. Hidden inside until moments like these brought it to the forefront.

And Kurt couldn’t feel guilty for it this time. He needed it, needed Blaine’s unconditional love, to soothe his aches from earlier that night.

He had been shaky when he’d left his assignment, the adrenaline of having used his safeword for the first time coursing through his system, and had clung to Mr. Walden like a newborn foal. He knew he would eventually have to tell Blaine what happened, and probably the others too, but for now he just wanted to bask in the warmth of his best friend pressed against his back.

On the next stroke, Blaine rubbed along his prostate and Kurt’s body bowed in pleasure. He rutted against the mattress in front of him and rolled back into Blaine with every thrust. The delicious drag of Blaine’s cock along the tight rings of muscle at his entrance sent sparks dancing along his every nerve until his hips started bucking more erratically.

Blaine covered him with more of his weight, giving him leverage and the proper angle to piston his hips _just right_. He licked the sweat from Kurt’s shoulder and sucked on the nob at the base of his neck as they moved together faster and faster.

Finally, Kurt reached back with his one free hand and gripped Blaine’s ass to shove him in as deeply in as possible. With a few more strokes like that the curly-haired boy was coming with an incoherent yell. Kurt groaned as he felt come coat the inside of him and ground his hips down into the bed three more times before coming himself.

Blaine pulled out slowly and eventually rolled over to retrieve some cleansing wipes from the bedside table. Kurt shivered at the momentary lose of warmth, then sighed happily when his friend returned. They made quick work of cleaning up and transferred themselves over to Blaine’s bed, too tired to change the sheets on Kurt’s.

Blaine cuddled Kurt close to him, hugging him with one arm around his shoulders, one around his lower back and their legs interlocked so they were just one big mass of warm flesh. Kurt gazed up at him through sleepy eyes, twirling the curls at the base of his neck, and murmured, “Thank you.”

Blaine smiled softly in response, kissing the top of his head and squeezing him affectionately.

——

The next morning, Blaine opened the door to find Sebastian asleep sitting propped up against the hallway. He smiled fondly down at him, laying a hand on top of his drooped head for a moment to absorb some of the other boy’s stability, then reaching lower to shake his shoulder softly.

Sebastian woke suddenly and blinked up at Blaine.

“I’m gonna go get us some coffee.” Blaine trailed his fingers along the other boy’s jaw, rubbing his 5 o’clock shadow and smiling internally at how he knew Kurt would enjoy it. “Mind keeping an eye on him?”

Sebastian nodded quickly, standing up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He pecked Blaine on the cheek with a grateful “thank you” as the shorter boy walked past him down the hall and then he ducked into the bedroom.


	6. The Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: The bad scene mentioned in The Safeword is described in this chapter (the main issue being neglect as opposed to physical abuse). If that's a potential trigger, please skip over Kurt's explanation in the beginning and pick up again when Sebastian says "Hey, pet, come back. Come back to me" (about 1/4 the way down). The rest of the chapter is a positive Kurtbastian BDSM scene with a whip.

Blaine returned to the room to find Sebastian, still fully clothed, spooning Kurt from behind. Kurt was dozing, having been asleep when Blaine left and only just now waking up. He was still naked, but mostly covered by the bedsheets, in Sebastian’s arms.

Blaine smiled at the sweet image they made, left the door ajar knowing the other Warblers would want to check on Kurt, and proceeded into the room to place their coffees and a bag of muffins on the bedside table. He checked the markings on each cup to pick his medium drip out from the non-fat mocha and vanilla latte and settled on the edge of Kurt’s rumpled bed. He watched Sebastian watching Kurt while propped up on one elbow. He was gazing down with such a rare expression of tenderness that Blaine once again felt blessed that he was comfortable enough around the two of them to let his bravado slip away.

"So, how is he?" Sebastian asked, not looking up from where he was charting every plane of Kurt’s face with his fingers.

Blaine considered the question for a moment, sipping at his coffee. “Calm,” he finally selected out of the many words churning around his head. “I hope I was able to make him feel wanted, accepted.” _Loved_ was on the tip of his tongue, but he wouldn’t admit that, even in front of Sebastian who he knew wouldn’t betray their trust. He never usually even used the word with Kurt, but last night had been an exception. He’d needed to hear it. And saying it once or twice wouldn’t hurt the unattached, not-prone-to-jealousy demeanor they had to maintain.

"I’m sure you did."

Blaine accepted the confirmation with a soft hum. He saw Kurt stir and instinctively reached a hand across the gap between their beds as if to soothe the boy.

"He needs more," he said instead, pulling back and wrapping his hands around his cup to keep them in place.

"Oh?" Sebastian ran a hand down Kurt’s arm to quiet him. Normally he would want to wake him up, maybe with a few deep kisses or a hand between his legs, but he could tell Blaine had more he wanted to say without their friend fully conscious.

"He hasn’t told me what happened. I didn’t press him because that’s not what he needed last night. But he was out on a sub contract despite the fact that he’s not scheduled to bottom for clients for a few more months…"

"I can only imagine what they wanted him to do," Sebastian murmured, his brow furrowing.

"I know he’d tell me if I asked, but it already seems to me like he needs to be properly Dominated."

Sebastian perked up, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he stared up at Blaine. While they were all trained to switch, not just between top and bottom but also Dominant and submissive, boys were allowed to claim their designations if they wanted. After the qualifying test for Care/Possession, the Possessives were also given the test for true Dominance or submission. At that time, if they so desired, they could declare themselves permanently one way or the other. It was usually only the boys who felt very strongly about their role who decided to claim, though, since it required a rigorous specialized course and even further testing.

And it just so happened that Blaine was a claimed sub and Sebastian was a claimed Dom. Of the rest of the Warblers, only Wes and Thad were also claimed. Which meant that if Kurt needed a Dom, Sebastian was a logical choice.

"I think he needs to participate in a scene with someone who knows how to take care of him properly. He won’t be able to get rid of the shame of failure otherwise."

"But using a safeword isn’t-"

"Oh believe me, I know. I told him as much last night. But you know Kurt, he always wants to be perfect and even the legitimate use of a safeword translates into him not being able to please his Dom fully."

Sebastian huffed in annoyance. Of course the stupid boy would feel that way. He liked to pretend he was limitless, which was incredibly dangerous. “Idiot,” he mumbled affectionately against Kurt’s temple.

The brunet stirred in his arms again, but this time his eyes fluttered open and he turned to gaze up at Sebastian. “Talking about me?”

"Maybe, pet."

Kurt’s eyes dilated. He took a moment to observe the boy hovering above him, glanced quickly across the room at Blaine who nodded infinitesimally, and swallowed thickly before replying, “Sir?”

"Shhh, take your time. Blaine got us some breakfast. Why don’t you eat while I ask you a few questions. How does that sound?" Sebastian traced Kurt’s jaw with one finger and then cupped his cheek fully when he leaned into the touch.

"That sounds nice, Sir."

They shifted until they were sitting upright, Kurt with his back against the headboard and Sebastian off to his side. Kurt handed his Dom his latte before plucking his mocha off the bedside table and taking a slow sip.

The sweetness of the chocolate hit the tip of his tongue first, followed quickly by the bitterness of the coffee. The contrasting tastes melded together as he swallowed and he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Like that, baby?"

Kurt nodded without opening his eyes, knowing that Sebastian was letting him ease into the scene and wouldn’t be strict yet about eye contact and verbal communication. He took another sip and hummed as the caffeine worked its way through his system. Before he could take a third he felt something against his lip.

He popped his eyes open to see Sebastian holding a broken off piece of muffin to his closed mouth. “Open up.” He obeyed instantly and Sebastian made a show of placing the food inside the curve of his bottom teeth and then dragging his finger along Kurt’s lip on his way out. Kurt suddenly wished there was a lot more than lemon poppyseed in his mouth.

Sebastian held his gaze as he tore off another piece from the muffin in his hand and lifted it again to Kurt’s lips. Kurt opened his mouth without prompting this time and strained forward to catch the next bite. “Ah-ah-ah,” Sebastian reprimanded while pulling his hand back teasingly. “I have questions, remember?”

"Of course, sorry Sir."

"What was your assignment last night?"

Kurt bowed his head and took a deep breath. There was no escaping it now. He would have to outline his failure to the two most important men in his life. “I was sent out to sub for a married couple.”

"A married couple?" Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow, intrinsically knowing that Kurt also meant to imply that it was a heterosexual couple as well. He fed him another bit of muffin, murmuring "good boy" before asking, "Who was the Dom?"

"Th-the wife, Sir," Kurt stumbled.

There was a sympathetic mewl nearby and Sebastian looked down to see Blaine seated on the floor by the bed. He could tell from his posture alone that the other boy had entered his own submissive state. Which meant that unless commanded, he wouldn’t speak up and explain the significance of Kurt’s answer, but Sebastian could guess anyway.

"And what were you asked to do for the wife?" As Sebastian asked, he pushed another fingerful of food past Kurt’s lips.

Kurt took his time chewing and swallowed carefully. Then he took several sips of his coffee. When Sebastian narrowed his brow at his stalling techniques, he finally coughed out, “S-she wanted to play with me. I was her ne-new toy and her husband said I had to do whatever pleased her.” His hands shook around his coffee cup. He tried to focus on them to make them stop, but instead Sebastian removed the cup from his hands to place it back on the bedside table.

His stared up at his Dom, his face gently cradled in the taller boy’s hands. “Hey, shh, baby. You’re safe, I’ve got you. What do you need?”

There was that question again.

Kurt sucked in a breath and took stock of himself. He was still naked and loose-limbed from the night before, but he felt too open and exposed and raw. He needed security. “Can you bind me please, Sir?” His voice was soft and timid and he looked up at his Dom from under his delicate lashes.

"Of course I can, baby. Get on the floor."

With a parting kiss on the forehead, Kurt slipped from the bed to sit on his knees next to Blaine. Sebastian followed him down to tie his forearms securely together behind his back with the discarded ties they left on the floor the night before. He took a moment to stroke up Kurt’s naked back, cupping the base of his neck as he walked around to sit back on the bed. 

"Is that better?"

Kurt took a deep breath, liking the way his arms strained against their bindings as his lungs expanded. This did feel better. He felt safe. Owned. He reveled in the lack of control over his own body, knowing Sebastian was there to take care of him now. “Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

"Of course," Sebastian said with a warm smile. "Now, I need you to tell me what happened last night. I have to know how to help you."

Kurt delved within himself. He didn’t think he could explain everything if he was fully present. He let his subspace wash over him and focused on the fact that his Dom had given him an order.

"Mistress liked to tease. She would get me hard and then- and then punish me until I was soft again."

"Did she tell you you couldn’t get hard?"

"No- no she wanted me to. She got upset after a while when I- when it wasn’t as easy to- but there was no reward, no relief," Kurt rushed out. "I know it’s not my place to- to ask for anything, but I just-"

Kurt could still remember it clearly. Feeling so strung out on the edge of aborted orgasms over and over and over again. It felt like it went on for hours. He couldn’t see them, couldn’t plead with them. His mistress had thoroughly used him to get herself worked up and then turned to her husband for relief. Eventually, they removed his blindfold and gag, told him to stay where he was, and left him to have sex on their own in the bedroom. He had had to remain on hands and knees on the coffee table and listen to them finish each other off with no release of his own. They had left the cock ring on him, after all.

After an hour of that, waiting and hoping they might come back, desperate for attention and trying not to feel discarded like yesterday’s trash, he reached his breaking point. He felt worthless, used, punished when he had done everything right. And if anything, Kurt’s hardest limit was not feeling wanted.

So he’d screamed out to Mr. Walden who’d been in the next room the one word that could end his torment.

"Hey, pet, come back. Come back to me."

The order snapped through him until Kurt was staring up at Sebastian with slightly manic eyes. The taller boy tugged him up into his lap and wrapped him tightly in his arms. He didn’t realize that he’d been shaking.

"You’re safe now. I’ve got you," Sebastian soothed and he rocked Kurt back and forth.

Kurt buried his head in his Dom’s neck, willing the memories to disappear and the aftershocks to fade.

He felt something soft against his hip and glanced down to see that Blaine was leaning against him from in between Sebastian’s legs. He soaked up their support and after a few more minutes of Sebastian’s soft touches he felt like himself again.

"You’re such a good boy. I know that wasn’t easy and you did so well. Now, I want to help you, do you think you’re up for some play today?"

Kurt considered it. With every passing second he felt better and stronger, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders from his confession. When he thought of the night before with Blaine, he suddenly felt his body ache for more. “Yes, Sir.”

"Are you sure?" When Kurt nodded again, Sebastian continued, "I need to know that you will still safeword if you need to." He locked eyes with azure blue and made sure he saw truth when the boy nodded again. "I need you to say it. Tell me you understand why safewords are important and then tell me clearly what your safeword is."

"I understand that safewords are meant to keep me safe and healthy and happy and that I shouldn’t feel ashamed if I need to use one." He gazed up at Sebastian to see if his explanation was good enough to please his Dom and then continued when Sebastian smiled down at him. "And my safeword is McQueen."

"Good boy. I think we should play in The Dungeon today. How does that sound?"

Kurt couldn’t help bouncing up eagerly in Sebastian’s lap at that. “Perfect, Sir.”

As his Dom moved about to get things ready for them, Kurt returned to the floor beside Blaine and leaned his head on the other sub’s shoulder. “I want you there too,” he admitted to a surprised Blaine.

It only took a second of their gazes locked for Blaine to understand. “You need to be in control again.”

Kurt nodded slowly.

"I can do that." Blaine crawled over to his bedside table, grabbing something from one of the drawers before returning to his friend. He held out the object as an offering. "If you’d like, you can wear this today."

It was his collar.

The one Kurt had given him when he’d claimed his sub status. He refused to let Blaine wear one of the Dalton-issue collars that always looked too clunky and plain. So instead, he’d found one made of soft leather in a rich tan color that had intricate scrollwork etched into it and brushed metal fastenings at the back. He would never admit to it, but he’d deliberated for hours over adding a metal tag with the name ‘honey’ engraved on it. That was always their default petname for each other.

Kurt watched as Blaine ran his fingers over the leather reverently. “You don’t mind?”

"I’d be honored if you wore it. You know how much it means to me." Kurt definitely did. Blaine said once that it helped keep him sane, because no matter how many other Doms he served, he was always reminded of the one who truly owned him.

Kurt pecked Blaine on the mouth in gratitude and then looked up at his Dom. “Sir? Is it all right if I wear this?”

Sebastian had watched the entire exchange and nodded without a second thought. “Sure, baby.” He knew it would be important for Kurt to have the reassurance of Blaine’s collar during their scene, so he knelt down to fasten it around his pet’s throat. “And Blaine came come with us, too.”

"Thank you so much, Sir."

——

Kurt wasn’t partial to leashes himself as a Dom, liking instead the feeling of trust he got whenever his subs followed him without needing the tether. But he couldn’t dispute the thrill of connection, of belonging, he felt anytime Sebastian tugged a little so that his collar pulled against his throat. It was a constant reminder that his Dom was right there on the other end of the line. They were linked.

They reached the room in short order and by then Wes, Thad, Nick and Blaine had caught up to them. Sebastian had asked Blaine to fetch them all because Wes was the only one who could get them access to the room and he needed Nick and Thad’s help for later.

"Mr. Walden said he’d mention this to the Dean, but he didn’t foresee any problems with us using the room to help Kurt. We have it as long as you need, Seb." Wes accepted Sebastian’s nod of gratitude before unlocking the heavy, iron door and gesturing him and Kurt inside.

Kurt had to hold in a gasp once the room was revealed to him. He’d seen it before, of course, twice in training and once as a practicing Dom, but it took him by surprise now with his lower perspective as a sub. Really it was just one of the many play rooms at the academy intended for BDSM use. But it was the biggest and most elaborate, with black brick walls and iron shackles and an old world flare that had earned it the nickname ‘The Dungeon’.

Once they entered, Sebastian hung Kurt’s leash on one of the hooks on the wall with an order for him to stay and then went about getting things set up for them. Nick entered behind him with Blaine, who was now clad only in his boxer-briefs, and tugged the curly-haired boy along using the loose tie around his neck to a row of benches against one side of the room.

Kurt tracked them as they passed, smiling when Blaine purposefully brushed up against him in a show of sub solidarity. But his gaze was quickly brought back to his Dom when the taller man ordered him to strip while he adjusted some straps hanging from the ceiling. Kurt did as he was asked and folded his clothes in a neat pile near the wall before resuming his position on the floor. The cement was cold against his knees, but he pushed that minor irritation to the back of his mind and focused instead on watching the lean lines of Sebastian’s body stretch and pull as he moved.

When Sebastian had everything ready and began to strip himself, Kurt let out a sound of distress. He stopped and glanced down at his sub with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sir, please, may I?"

Sebastian considered him for a moment before beckoning him to join him at the center of the room. Kurt waited for Wes to unhook his leash from his collar and then hurried over to his Dom. He got shakily to his legs, not prepared to be fully upright so soon, and then plucked the next shirt button from Sebastian’s fingers to finish undressing him himself.

This was one of his favorite parts of being a sub. He loved taking care of his Doms and having time to watch as inch by inch their skin was exposed for viewing. Kurt licked his lips when Sebastian was finally naked and he was kneeling in front of him again, his head awfully close to the Dom’s semi-hard dick. He looked up as if asking permission to taste.

"No. Now’s not the time for that. Stand up."

Once Kurt obeyed, Sebastian guided his body into position and asked him to raise both his arms over his head. He then shackled him to the two hanging straps nearby. Sebastian adjusted their width via the sliding tracks they were on and locked them into position once Kurt’s arms were splayed out in a V above him.

Sebastian disappeared from his view, then there was the flick of a switch and the gentle hum of a machine before Kurt suddenly felt a tug on both his wrists. He looked up and watched as the straps recoiled inch by inch until Kurt was dangling so his toes just barely grazed the ground below him and all his weight was on his wrists. He grunted at the effort and strained the muscles in his arms to get into as comfortable a position as he could. But he had to admit that the gentle pull and the weight of gravity pushing down on him was somehow comforting. It was so absolute.

He felt Sebastian come up behind him, stroking from his wrists down his flexed arms to his bunched shoulders. “Nothing for you to do, my pet. Nothing but hang there and take what I have to offer.”

Kurt whimpered.

"Mmmm," Sebastian hummed happily. "Now I don’t want to spoil the surprise of what’s to come, so I’m going to blindfold you. I’ll leave it up to you if you’d also like a gag."

It was a question of how much sensory deprivation Kurt wanted. No sight. No voice. If Sebastian was really in the mood, or more aptly, if Kurt said he really needed it, he could also ask for something to plug his ears. But he wanted to hear his Dom, needed the comfort of his words and his commands. And in the same way he wanted the freedom to beg and plead and show fealty to him. “No gag, please Sir. I-I want-“

"Yes? What do you want?"

"I want to beg for you."

Sebastian groaned loudly in his ear, gripping his hips for support as he leaned into Kurt’s back. “God, pet, the things you say. I think you’re right. Would be a pity to silence that mouth.” So instead he just wrapped a thick black scarf around Kurt’s eyes.

Once it was firmly tied, he started to stroke Kurt’s body reverently, going down his sides where he was slightly ticklish and making Kurt squirm and then moan as his squirming pulled on his wrists. Sebastian traced his muscles and tendons and marveled at the flawless marble of his skin. Kurt was practically untouched by hair and so toned it was like feeling Michelangelo’s David in the flesh.

He teased Kurt’s erection, eliciting a few more moans from his sub, and swiped a finger along the slit to gather up his pre-come. Then, he brought his finger up to Kurt’s parted mouth. “Taste yourself.”

Kurt brought the digit into his mouth, licking at it and sucking eagerly, wantonly.

"That’s it. You’re such a little slut for this."

Sebastian removed his finger, ignoring Kurt’s frustrated keen, and dragged both his hands down the sub’s front. He raked his nails as he went, lightly enough not to do anything more that awaken all of Kurt’s nerve-endings. Then he reached back up to pinch both of his nipples, already hard in the drafty room, and worried the beads teasingly in his fingers. When he pulled on them, Kurt’s sighs turned into nonsensical babbling as he arched his body into the touch, causing him to sway in the restraints.

Sebastian dragged one hand down to where Kurt’s cock was curved towards his stomach in need, wrapping around the stiff member to stroke once, twice. Kurt tried to match his rhythm, bucking his hips into his hand, but Sebastian was quick to let go and slap his hip. “I didn’t say you could move.” Kurt whimpered. “But, since you’re such greedy little slut, I expect you to stay hard for me, no matter what happens next.”

The words sent a shock of anticipation thrumming through Kurt’s system. His whole body instantly flexed and lifted him up a little further off the floor, pulling hard on his wrists. He strained his ears to hear any movement around him that might indicate what was coming, and that’s how he ended up hearing the snap of the whip before feeling its impact.

The tip of it was like a pinprick against his stomach, a targeted attack on one millimeter of flesh. He jerked back in his bonds upon impact, a strangled gasp torn from his throat. He hadn’t been expecting that.

But he was expecting the next. It didn’t land on his abdomen again, but on his right thigh. The sting was more prominent there and he hissed with the pain of it. But then Sebastian’s hand was back on his cock, dragging up once and then slowly down. His breath hitched in pleasure and the pain seemed the subside in his mind.

"Yes, please Sir. _More_.”

The next crack was against his pec, just barely grazing his left nipple and Kurt shouted out at the electric current that fired through his body with that. His breaths turned into pants and he found himself eagerly awaiting the next strike. It was like a finger of awareness, pressing one bundle of nerves at different points in his body and shooting arousal straight to his straining cock.

There were two more hits, one against his left oblique and another on his tender inner thigh. “Sir!” he screamed, his back bending backwards and his head falling to rest on Sebastian’s shoulder.

His Dom soothed the most recent welts with a tender hand. Kurt’s skin was red and slightly raised, but not broken or bleeding, and only a few of the marks would truly bruise. This was not their strongest whip. And for good reason. Sebastian could never bring himself to mar Kurt’s perfect porcelain skin too badly.

He pressed an open mouthed kiss at the juncture where Kurt’s neck met his shoulder, just under his borrowed collar, laving at the salty sweet skin and sucking sharply once to mark the area. “Too much?” he questioned softly.

He’d done D/s scenes with Kurt before, of course, most of the boys had at this point, and so he knew the brunet’s hard (and soft) limits. But today was a little bit different. Because it was less about him getting fulfillment as a Dom and more about taking care of his sub.

Kurt panted, rolling his head to butt temples with Sebastian. “N-no. Just… so… close.” He flicked his hips so his cock bounced.

"Oh, pet, I would never let Nick hurt that part of you." Sebastian reached down and encircled Kurt with one hand, squeezing gently. "This is all mine."

The whipping continued, with Sebastian fondling him and easing each hit either with his fingers or his mouth or a hot breath condensing on his skin.

Kurt was drowning in sensation, so much so that his body felt immaterial and all his brain could pick up were the parts of him flicked by the whip or the surge of his dick in Sebastian’s hand. He freely rode the thrill and pulse of sparking energy until he found himself coming with a yelp in spurts across the floor.

His body rocked back into Sebastian’s, his head finding that spot on his shoulder again to fall back on. Sebastian was right there to catch him, whispering praises in his ear and bringing him down from his overload of feeling.

"Such a good boy. So beautiful the way you take the whip. I could watch you like that for hours." He pet Kurt’s disheveled hair and looked down the long stretch of his front to see all the blooming red marks the whip had left behind. He wrapped an arm around Kurt’s chest to hold them together in a sort of backwards hug for a moment. He could feel every inhale and exhale, their bodies synced as Kurt turned to liquid in his grasp.

Once a calm had settled and Sebastian felt Kurt was ready, he stood up a little straighter, kissing at Kurt’s rounded bicep. “Let’s move onto the next part, shall we?”

"The-there’s more, Sir?" Kurt’s eyes opened in disbelief, though his dick twitched in interest.

"Of course. I’m here to take care of you, baby. And you’re such a whore for taking my cock up your ass, I couldn’t deprive you of that now could I?"

Kurt blushed at the wording, but unconsciously clenched his hole in eager anticipation.

"Well, could I? Answer me." Sebastian gripped his chin harshly.

"No, Sir. Of course not."

"And why not?"

"Because-because I’m such a whore for your cock," Kurt mumbled.

"Yes, that’s right." Sebastian pulled back to adjust the length and width of the straps holding Kurt. "Let’s give your wrists a bit of a rest, shall we?"

He carefully lowered Kurt’s upper body until he was bent 90-degrees at the waist and his knees hit the ground, which was decidedly less cold and hard than Kurt remembered the concrete being before. He opened his eyes to see Thad had placed a thick work-out pad beneath them. Not only that, but there was a new metal bar hanging in front of face.

Sebastian guided Kurt’s hands to wrap around the bar and use it as a support beam. Kurt hung onto it gratefully for balance. His shoulders ached pleasantly from having been hung, but he knew he’d be feeling it even more the next day. As he rolled his shoulders to work out some of the soreness, he felt something cold against both of his knees.

"Now I’m going to stretch you a little. I want to see you wide open for me, baby." Kurt glanced back to see Sebastian securing a spreader bar between his legs and grunted as he was pushed far enough apart that his hole was entirely exposed.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir." Kurt nodded.

"Good, ‘cause I’ve been looking forward to this," Sebastian smirked lasciviously. He bent over Kurt for a moment to trace his hands down the other boy’s strong back, admiring how the muscles rippled under his touch, and stopped when he reached Kurt’s perfectly formed ass. He massaged the cheeks, grinning when Kurt groaned, then quickly moved his fingers to press at the rim of his entrance.

Sebastian reached down for the bottle of lube that Thad had left by his side earlier and put some on his fingers. When he moved back into position, he moaned at the sight before him. Kurt’s head was bowed, his back arched as little beads of sweat slipped down his spine, his ass was jutting up at just the right angle that Sebastian could clearly see from the dimples at the top down the cleft and under to where his balls hung between his parted thighs. In the middle of it all was the pink, puckered rim of his asshole.

Sebastian reached out to stroke the sensitive skin, watching as it clenched and unclenched involuntarily. He spread lube in circles around the ring, then dipped inside with his forefinger and wiggled. Kurt gasped and clamped down on the intrusion, but opened back up again as soon as he could stand it so Sebastian could press his entire finger inside.

Sebastian curled his finger and dragged it back out, purposefully pulling on the rim so he slipped in easier on the next thrust. He took his time prepping Kurt. He enjoyed watching as one, two, three of his fingers disappeared inside the other boy’s body, enveloped in tight heat and drawing the most exquisite of noises.

There was a moan as he built up a rhythm. A wail when he stroked his prostate. A whimper every time he pulled out until only the tips of his fingers stretched the rim open. And finally the begging started.

"Please, please Sir. _Ungh_ -you… can you- _oh god_ ,” Kurt keened.

Sebastian raised himself up on his knees for better leverage and began pistoning his fingers faster. “Please what, pet?”

"Please, I want- need more."

"More what?" Sebastian teased, pressing his pinky against Kurt’s entrance with his other fingers.

"N-no! I need- your cock, inside me. Now, _please god_ now.” Kurt was pushing back into him, his body begging for it just as much as his mouth. Speaking of…

"In that case, I’ll need your help." Sebastian stood up, removing his fingers with a lewd pop and came around so he was standing in front of Kurt. His dick was impressively hard, a generous amount pre-come dribbling down the side, and he pushed it up to Kurt’s closed mouth. "If you want my cock that badly, you’re gonna have to slick me up yourself."

Kurt gazed up at him through his lashes. His face was flushed, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat, his arms shaking with the effort of holding onto the bar to stay upright. Keeping his eyes on his Dom, he moved forward to take his dick into his mouth.

The weight of it against his tongue felt like heaven and Kurt hummed around it as he licked the length. The richness of Sebastian’s musk flooded his taste buds and Kurt had to swallow quickly so the resulting saliva didn’t dribble out of his mouth.

He did everything he could to prep his Dom, and maybe a little more than necessary because he loved giving head so much. For instance, he may have pushed forward so far as to take Sebastian down his throat and then he might have swallowed around the tip of his cock to get his Dom to grip his hair just the way he liked it. There was also the added bonus of his collar pressing against his throat as it expanded, making it slightly harder to breath for just a moment.

After a few more very thorough swirls of Kurt’s tongue, Sebastian pulled out. “Enough, enough. _Fuck_ , you’re good at that. And because you enjoyed that a bit too much, you dirty little cockslut, I think you get five lashings while I fuck you.”

Kurt thought to protest, but really, if he’d been left to his own devices he would’ve gone through with sucking Sebastian off and that is not what his Dom asked him to do. So he snapped his mouth shut and simply nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

"Count them."

Sebastian disappeared behind him again and he could just barely see Nick in his peripheral vision get the whip ready. He hoped beyond hope it was the same one they used earlier that gave him so much pleasure and not one of the harder ones that elicited more pain. He was rarely in the mood for a true flogging. 

The first strike against his back made his entire body flinch in shock. The trail of fire it left behind suddenly brought his nerves back to high alert, adrenaline shooting through his system. With clenched teeth he gritted out, “One.”

And then, just before he could process the pain into pleasure and bask in it, Sebastian thrust inside him. He clenched his teeth for an entirely different reason then, as his Dom bottomed out in one smooth stroke.

The next strike of the whip licked along his side, almost tickling him, and he gasped as Sebastian rocked inside of him at the same time. “Two.” The pain wasn’t as bad this time, now that Kurt’s body was ready for it again, and he was quicker to find the pleasure underneath. His cock bobbed with the steady motion of Sebastian’s thrusts, hitting up into his stomach and smearing his own pre-come across his abs.

"Three!" he screamed, his voice shrill. His shoulders twitched at the attention they had just received and electricity radiated out from them down his arms. He gripped the bar in front of him harder, vibrating with pleasure-pain.

Sebastian hit his prostate on the next thrust and Kurt wasn’t sure anymore if he could last for all five hits of his punishment before climaxing. There was suddenly a hand tightly gripping the base of his dick. “No. Two more and then you can come, but don’t you dare come before that.”

Kurt whimpered helplessly. “Yes, yes of course. _Fuck_ , Sir, it’s just- you feel- it all feels so… _ungh_ \- so good.”

Sebastian released his hold on Kurt’s cock to grip his hips instead and increased their rhythm. He watched as the whip sailed in front of him to prick at the middle of Kurt’s back and heard a breathless “four” as Kurt tried to keep up. The welts from these hits were a little brighter red and slightly more raised than the ones from before, which was intentional since they were meant as punishment. A little salve would ease them into nothing more than memories soon enough.

But for now, Sebastian admired them and grunted with effort as he rocked in and out and in and out and then shifted slightly higher so he could hit Kurt just _there_ and make him gasp for air. Sometimes he thought he could find Kurt’s prostate from a mile away.

The last hit caught Kurt’s hip right where his ass formed into his back and he jerked forward. “Five!” he screamed, every muscle in his body flexing and his hole clenching tightly around Sebastian as he came in thick ropes beneath them.

"Good boy," Sebastian praised as he quickly found his own release. It wasn’t hard to do after that glorious finish, especially with Kurt wrapped so tightly around him he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to separate himself. Not that he wanted to.

He slumped a little against his sub as they both floated through their aftershocks, but was sure to pick himself back up soon thereafter so he didn’t rest any of his weight fully on Kurt. He pulled out with a groan and made short work of tenderly cleaning Kurt’s rim and stomach, smoothing a cool cloth along the back of his neck underneath his collar and across forehead as well. Then, he unhooked the boy and cradled him as he lay him down on the mat.

He rested Kurt’s head in his lap and twined his fingers through his hair as he waited for his sub to come back to himself. “You’re amazing, pet, simply amazing.”

Kurt gazed up at him with sober eyes a minute later. “You are too, Sir.” He paused and emphasized, “Thank you.” They both knew it was for more than the orgasms.

"Anytime, baby."

When Kurt gained some starch in his legs and could sit up again, he noticed for the first time that while he and Sebastian had finished, the others were still in progress. He’d been so inwardly focused the entire time, he’d completely forgotten there was anyone else in the room.

But there was Wes frotting with Thad up against the wall and Nick getting handsy with Blaine on the benches. He let his eyes wander away, taking stock of the room and appreciating the many toys and apparatuses that were around. The Dungeon literally had everything.

"Look at that."

"Hmm?" Kurt questioned absentmindedly, still lost in his post-orgasmic haze and comparing the wrought iron of the cage in the corner to that of the headboard on the queen-sized bed nearby.

“ _Look_.”

Kurt was surprised to hear Sebastian’s sharp voice suddenly coming from behind him. Before he could look up at his Dom, Sebastian yanked his hair back so he was forced to look across the room at their friends. Nick had Blaine kneeling in front of him now, his head bobbing as he serviced the other boy. A burn of discontent flared up in Kurt’s belly, but he tried to tamp it down.

"Tell me how it makes you feel."

"What?" Kurt asked without thinking. He was confused and ready for everyone to be done so they could all cuddle together. Why was Sebastian still giving him orders? "Please, Sir," Kurt begged, mostly for clarification.

"Not sir." Sebastian pulled at Kurt’s hair until the other boy’s eyes started to tear up.

And that’s when the lightbulb flashed in Kurt’s mind. Oh. _Oh_. “Seb. Seb, please-“

"Please what? How does it make you feel?"

And Kurt looked again, but this time as a Dom. He watched as Nick pulled Blaine off of him and cupped his cheeks to bring him up for a kiss. Blaine’s back arched with the new angle, trying to reach his master and keep balance on his knees at the same time. When their kiss didn’t end quickly, Kurt felt a growl build up in his throat until he was almost snapping his jaw like a rapid dog.

"Kurt," Sebastian demanded once more.

"Angry!" The brunet finally yelled. It was loud enough to startle the other boys in the room. Nick and Blaine broke apart and were staring at him with wide eyes. He saw Wesley and Thad turn in his direction as well from their place by the toys.

"And why does it make you angry," Sebastian prompted in his ear. He hadn’t let go of his grip on Kurt’s hair, but Kurt had subconsciously started to raise up until he was upright on his knees.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, taking possession of liquid amber with his fierce gaze. “Because he’s _mine_ ,” he growled.

"Then go claim what’s yours." Sebastian let go of him and stepped back so Kurt could stand up on his own. He watched the other boy take a moment to roll his shoulders back and breathe deeply as if letting the persona of Dom settle over him.

Kurt approached Blaine slowly, dangerously, a spark in his eye anytime he glanced up at Nick. The other Dom just smiled back, pet Blaine on the head one last time and nudged his shoulder as if giving him permission to leave his master unfulfilled in order to submit to Kurt.

Blaine, too subtly for anyone but the other sub in the room to notice, signaled to Thad to finish what he started. His friend dropped his chin in acknowledgement and immediately dropped to all fours to head over to Nick. Once the sub in him was reassured that his master wouldn’t be left wanting, Blaine turned his undivided attention to the Dom stalking him from the opposite side of the room. He slipped out from the protection of Nick’s legs and slowly started to crawl forward.

Kurt stopped in the middle of the room, his posture imperious. “Come here. Now.”

His orders were absolute and Blaine was quick to obey, nearly tripping over himself in his haste. Once he reached his Dom, he cowered down at his feet, his head fully bowed to the floor.

"Good boy."

Much sooner than he anticipated, he felt a hand at the back of his neck, stroking the bare flesh below his hairline. Blaine shivered, not used to that part of him being so exposed. But then he heard the clink of metal and his heartbeat skyrocketed when he felt something warm and unyielding wrap around his neck.

"Thank you for letting me borrow this," Kurt said gratefully as he secured Blaine’s collar back around his neck.

Blaine had to resist the urge to headbutt Kurt’s shin affectionately. His whole being suddenly felt lighter with the familiar weight of leather back where it belonged. And the fact that it was warm from Kurt’s own skin practically made him purr in pleasure.

"Now, look at me."

Blaine snapped his head up, sitting back on his heels so he could clearly see Kurt’s face. It was sweaty and flushed and Blaine had to try very hard to keep his gaze locked on Kurt’s eyes and not the bead of moisture slipping down the center of his chest.

Kurt smiled at his fast response. He leaned down to card a hand through Blaine’s unruly curls and watched as his sub’s eyes closed happily at the attention. “Who am I?” he questioned with a hint of steel.

Blaine’s eyes opened tentatively. “Kurt?”

Kurt narrowed his gaze and gripped Blaine’s hair in a tighter grip, mirroring what Sebastian had done to him mere minutes before. He saw Blaine wince and asked again. “Who am I?”

"Sir. You are my Sir."

"Correct. And what are you?"

Blaine’s eyes dilated, the tip of his pink tongue popping out to wet his suddenly dry lips. “Yours, Sir. I am yours.”

"Correct again."


	7. The Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: Sensory deprivation.

Blaine blew softly against Kurt’s stomach, raising the tiny hairs on his skin. The other boy shivered, then let out a giggle.

"Tickles," he said when Blaine looked up at him.

Blaine grinned devilishly before reaching down and tickling the back of Kurt’s knees. Kurt squealed, curling his legs up to his chest and kicking his feet when Blaine tried to do it again. Blaine laughed with him, moving up the bed on his knees for a better vantage to poke and prod and wiggle his fingers at Kurt’s sides and underarms and neck and inner elbows until they were both crying with laughter and collapsing on top of each other.

Kurt rolled them over so he was the one leaning over his best friend, both of his hands pinning Blaine to the bed. “Just for that, I’m going to nominate you for our sensory deprivation lesson tomorrow.”

Blaine opened his mouth to complain, but really he didn’t mind. It had been a while since he’d been teased that way.

Suddenly he was very eager for class the next day.

——

"All right, I need a volunteer," Mr. Ramstein called out the next day. It was only second period, so everyone was still waking up, coffee was just starting to kick in. Mr. Ramstein’s classroom was on the first floor with a wall of windows that faced the courtyard. There was a layer of fog over the grass, hiding the buildings on the other side and cloaking two meandering professors as if they were phantom robes.

Kurt was quick to grab Blaine’s hand and raise it up for him. His friend blinked blearily at him. He’d been running late that morning -the boys had invaded their room and they hadn’t gone to bed until very late- and he had to skip his morning coffee run.

"Kurt?" their teacher questioned.

Kurt looked over at him with a wide grin. “Blaine volunteers, sir!”

"Ah, excellent. Blaine, if you will," he gestured towards the front of the class where a demonstration table was set-up. It wasn’t as big a room as some of their lecture halls with stadium seating. This one only held twenty student desks, all facing a dry erase board, as banal as any high school.

With a side look at Kurt, Blaine stood up, ruffling his hair a little to try to wake himself up. His professor welcomed him at the front of the class with a cheery grin.

"Since you volunteered, you get to choose the order. What would you like?"

Blaine considered for a moment before answering, “Sight. Speech. Sound. Touch.”

"Very well then," Mr. Ramstein replied while digging through a drawer in his desk. When he straightened back up, he had a blindfold in his hand. Blaine took a deep breath before he was turned around and his eyes covered.

"Now," his professor continued, his attention directed to the class at large. "I need four boys for each phase. Who would like to start?"

Blaine heard with minute detail as his peers shuffled in their seats, jackets jangling against chairs, fingers tapping against desks, murmurs not-so-whispered between friends. His vision was blocked -just a sea of black with red at the edges from the sunlight- and already his other senses were on high alert trying to make up for his blindness.

It was David who was eventually picked amongst the sea of raised hands. Blaine couldn’t help but smile, to himself and to his friend. They hadn’t seen each other in a while (intimately, that is) and it would be nice to re-familiarize themselves with each other.

David made quick work of his clothes, being careful to drape his jacket over a nearby chair so it wouldn’t get wrinkled on the metal demonstration table.

Blaine shivered as his skin became exposed to the cool air of the room. There might even have been part of him that shivered from the idea of being so exposed. He’d been at the academy for three years and had shared his body with many of its members, but every now and again -like when he was vulnerable- his innocent side came out and he was suddenly aware again of having everyone’s undivided attention.

He crossed his arms in front of himself self-consciously.

"Hey now," David soothed softly. "None of that." He reached out with gentle hands and helped Blaine get up onto the table behind him. He stopped him from lying down all the way, though, with a strong hand on the back of Blaine’s neck. "Let’s start slow, okay?" David suggested.

Blaine nodded, smiling when his fellow Warbler interlaced the fingers of two of their hands. It helped to ground him when his lack of sight threatened to let him loose in the abyss.

David continued from there, only using his other free hand to trail the feather Mr. Ramstein provided up and over Blaine’s body. Blaine tried his hardest not to laugh as the barely-there down of the feather awoke all his nerves from toe to hip to shoulder, but he couldn’t suppress a laugh when David playfully dug it into the sensitive spot of his neck. Blaine could practically feel Kurt’s smug grin from across the room.

Shortly after that, when Blaine was shivering for yet another reason entirely, Mr. Ramstein signaled David to finish and for the next volunteer to come forth for stage two.

Speech.

Blaine waited, his ears pricked, to sense when his next classmate would approach with a gag. He heard Nick’s named called and soon thereafter his mouth was being goaded open to accept a ball gag. He stretched his jaw open as wide as he could, adjusting to the size of the ball shifting it around with his tongue until it settled in place and Nick secured it behind his head.

The feel wasn’t altogether unpleasant. He’d been gagged many times before by a variety of textures and styles and had become accustomed to the heavy weight on his tongue, the pressure on his teeth, the burn in his jaw after a while.

He didn’t mind losing his speech that much, in the same way he enjoyed the surprise that came with blindness, he enjoyed the trust that came with being mute. He couldn’t call out for anything -positive or negative- and so he always placed quite a bit of trust in his companion to know what his limits were.

Nick trailed his fingers through Blaine’s hair after closing the fastenings on the gag. “Beautiful boy,” he whispered in his ear. The sub in Blaine, who had been Dominated by Nick more than once, preened.

Nick continued to touch, deep and sensual, digging into the knots in Blaine’s back and loosening his muscles until he was drooping onto the table. Nick let him lay down, a pool of liquid under his hands, and continued to knead at his thighs and calves. He took one of Blaine’s arms in his hands and pressed endless circles into the flesh of his palm, following the vein in his forearm up to his tender elbow and further still to his toned bicep.

Blaine moaned, one of the few sounds he could still make, though it came out deeper and more muffled from his throat. He reached out and chased one of Nick’s hands with his own, begging for more without words. Unlike their Body Worship class, they were allowed to interact for sensory deprivation. In losing one sense, they gained access to others.

Their hands danced together for a minute, Nick’s under Blaine’s as he continued to massage the prone boy. Nick pumped Blaine’s cock a few times as well, relieving some of the pressure that was building up inside him. He stopped soon after, though, signaled again by their professor.

Blaine resisted groaning at the loss of contact. He knew what was next and things were about to amp up tenfold for him.

Sebastian was the one to place the noise-cancelling headphones over his head. He was kind enough to pause to give Blaine time to process the change.

For Blaine, he had just gone from being hyper aware of every little noise that anyone was making to suddenly hearing nothing but a faint hum of unnatural silence. There was a moment of panic as his body started to enter fight-or-flight mode. With no sight, no voice, and no hearing he was helpless against the whims of others.

The hairs on his skin prickled in awareness. He could suddenly feel the warmth of the sun through the windows in contrast to the flow of air from the vents above. He shivered and flexed all at once and that was when Sebastian finally made contact.

Blaine felt a solid hand wrap around his arm and he immediately reached back to wrap his own hand around Sebastian. He took a few deep, calming breaths, as Sebastian stroked a thumb back and forth across his inner arm.

And when Blaine’s heartbeat finally returned to normal, and only then, Sebastian released his grip and let his hand slip away until Blaine was on his own again.

Not for long.

He felt a new heat near his ankle. More than sunlight. More than a hot breath. It trailed up his leg and over his stomach until suddenly a drop of something landed against his flexed abdomen.

Blaine flinched, his entire body reacting to the new stimuli.

It was hot at first, a pinprick in the darkness, but then quickly mellowed. Blaine flexed his stomach again to see what the liquid would do, but it was no longer a liquid. It sat on top of his skin like a protective shield, and diluted the sting of the next drop.

Wax.

Sebastian traced his body with the little firey drops. After getting Blaine used to the feel on his stomach, he shifted up to coat each nipple, then down again to dress his thighs, his balls, his cock.

Blaine arched, his back leaving the table with each lick of fire against his sensitive skin.

By now his senses were overloading, each nerve overexcited by the attention it was getting. And Sebastian was laving attention on his most sensitive spots so that he was mewling and salivating in need.

The torment suddenly stopped.

Blaine clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He wanted to reach out for more, but he knew that Sebastian’s turn was over and there was no point.

His reaching hand was grasped by another. Skin smooth against his palm. He recognized him immediately.

Kurt.

His aching need only increased knowing who would finish him off. He shifted this way and that trying to relieve the itch, but Kurt took hold of both his hands and raised them over his head.

While his best friend secured him to the table, both hands together above him and each leg spread below him, someone else used a wet cloth to clean the cooled wax from his body.

He squirmed as his even more sensitive skin was touched and tried to make another sound of want deep in his throat.

He felt a hand against his chest. Strong. Firm. Grounding.

Kurt.

The other boy couldn’t comfort him with words anymore, so he was doing the next best thing. Blaine let his body relax in gratitude.

Kurt started slowly at first, as all the boys had before him, giving Blaine time to adjust to having lost yet another sense. Touch. Blaine was now completely and utterly at the mercy of his best friend. _There were worse things_ , he thought to himself.

After trailing his fingertips down Blaine’s cheek and neck and chest and cock, Kurt disappeared for a second only to return with a cube of ice.

Blaine felt the cold like a shock against his ankle. His body jerked so violently in reaction that all his limbs pulled against his restraints. The cold was an awful contrast to the heat from Sebastian and to the heat that was burning low and steady inside of him.

It trailed up his leg and he shivered when Kurt pressed it solidly against his inner thigh. His cock twitched ans his balls tightened as if to escape the new unwelcome sensation. But then there was something else. A breath. Kurt blew softly along the line of the ice cube, raising hairs and unbelievable sensation along Blaine’s leg.

Blaine shuddered, his mouth slackening around his gag. There were no words.

Kurt kept going, tracing the prominent vein on the underside of Blaine’s cock and then letting the ice settle in his navel. All the while he’d blow dry the new wetness until Blaine was straining towards him, silently begging for more.

Kurt twirled his tongue briefly in the water that had pooled in Blaine’s bellybutton. Then, he acquired a new cube, and Blaine twisted beneath him as he charted a path across the dark-haired boy’s body.

He stopped at one nipple, holding the ice in place until Blaine was sure his skin would freeze, and then pulling away just at the breaking point to blow hot and humid against the hardened nub. He did it again on the other, then on Blaine’s neck, licking up the trail of water with his tongue and heating Blaine’s cool skin with his own mouth.

When Blaine couldn’t take it any longer, his wrists red from pulling against the cuffs so hard, his body a molten mess of hot and cold and incoherent grunts escaping past his gag, Kurt helped him find release with an enveloping mouth around his cock.

"Class dismissed."


	8. The Field Trip

Kurt felt the bass of the music like a second heartbeat. It thrummed through him as he bumped and ground and swiveled. It had started faster, with a more frenetic energy that had him and Jeff up and off their seats in ten seconds flat. Neither of them could resist the pull of the music. After a few hours of techno remixes and top 40 hits, the DJ had brought things down to a persistent throb of house dance music. It was the kind that had no words, but the rhythm was enough to have your body swaying before you realized it.

Kurt and Jeff had yet to leave the dance floor, which was made easier when they had others to bring them libations. Kurt accepted a bottle of water gratefully from Blaine and drank half all in one go without pausing in his groove, and then passed the rest off to a very sweaty Jeff. Kurt affectionately swiped his bright blonde bangs off his forehead so he could see through his half-lidded eyes again.

When he fell back into his spot, he bumped into Blaine. He unapologetically stayed in the other boy’s space and Blaine was quick to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him there. There were people crowded all around, so there was little other space for the two to occupy.

Kurt rested his weight back on Blaine, letting the other boy keep their bodies moving to the beat. He watched as Jeff chugged most of the water and then dumped the rest over his head. The three men dancing around him clearly appreciated the added wetness, especially the way it dribbled down his exposed chest and turned his white button-down translucent.

Jeff tossed his head, flicking drops of water onto his admirers. One carded a hand through Jeff’s hair to give it a better sense of style. Jeff smiled back happily like a puppy being pet. He trailed a hand down the front of the muscled man in front of him, his fingers catching on his defined abs, as he rode the man’s thigh.

Before Kurt had a chance to watch Jeff’s hand continue its trek even further down, a stranger cut in between the crowd to dance with Kurt. Kurt raised an interested eyebrow while sizing the new man up.

He was about of equal height with dirty blonde hair, pretty brown eyes and a flattering navy shirt that paired well with his jeans - far more clothing than any of the men dancing with Jeff, but Kurt didn’t mind having something to look forward to. Kurt pushed off Blaine so he could dance closer with the newcomer.

The man perked up. He’d passed the first elimination round.

Kurt picked back up the grove of the DJ as he sidled over, throwing his arms up, tossing his head and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He felt Blaine behind him all the while, a hand still possessively resting on Kurt’s hip. Every now and then, Blaine would surge forward to almost spoon Kurt as he danced.

At a lull in the song, the stranger leaned in. “I’m Dylan!”

"Kurt."

"It’s nice to meet you, Kurt!"

Kurt grinned at the way Dylan kept shouting to be heard over the music. Well, wasn’t he just adorable. Most men preferred action to words in places like these.

Kurt threw a look over his shoulder and Blaine nodded back at him after taking stock of the man from head to toe. And so, Kurt hooked a hand around Dylan’s neck.

"Nice to meet you too."

They danced a few songs together, at parts linked dirtily, at others open and part of the wider group of Jeff and his entourage, Blaine and Sebastian.

Wait, Sebastian?

Kurt tracked Sebastian as he approached him across the dance floor. There was a dark, playful look in his eyes. Kurt turned to Dylan one last time, smiling against his ear when he said, “It’s been fun, sweetie.”

Dylan pulled back, confused. Before he could verbalize a question, Sebastian was suddenly there. He pinched the blonde’s butt teasingly when he backed away from Kurt and yelled over the music, “Maybe next time!”

Kurt was pleased to see Dylan smile and wink as he slinked away instead of looking like a kicked puppy at being interrupted. Yes. Next time.

Sebastian walked right into Kurt’s personal space, wrapping the large spans of his hands around his hips and grinding into him once, twice. Then, he ducked his head to nibble on Kurt’s neck -wonderfully exposed in his boat neck tee.

"Hello, lover."

"Hiya, Seb," Kurt answered, amused by his territorial play. Kurt pet the back of Sebastian’s head and rocked with him to the thrum of the heavy bass.

When they kissed, Blaine made himself known again, crowding up behind Kurt and placing his mouth wet and warm over his sweaty neck. It was gloriously arched and exposed to his advances as Kurt strained to meet Sebastian in their kiss. Blaine licked along the stretch of muscle languidly, petting down Kurt’s side with one hand while hooking his other in the back pocket of Sebastian’s jeans.

The three boys lost time with each other.

Kurt looped one arm up and back around Blaine so he could alternate between resting his weight against him, watching his two partners make-out over his shoulder, and pushing forward to claim one of their mouths for his own. He could feel Sebastian hard and grinding into him with every step and found himself whimpering as his own erection was trapped between their writhing bodies when Blaine used his grip on Sebastian’s ass to pull the man in.

They rode each other through the transition of two songs. Their stamina could have kept them going for much longer than that, but through the thrill of pleasure sparking up his spine at every rub of thigh or drag of hand or open-mouthed kiss, Kurt reached a point where he couldn’t breathe past the lust filling the air.

He excused himself demurely, slipping away from Blaine and Sebastian’s greedy hands. “I’ll be right back!” he promised with a laugh. The two boys were pouting at him, Blaine with his head tucked under Sebastian’s chin. “Two minutes! You won’t even miss me.”

"That’s impossible." Kurt couldn’t tell at first who said the words -they were spoken too deeply and too quietly to be heard easily over the music- but then he saw Sebastian dip down and nuzzle against Blaine’s temple and he knew.

Resisting the temptation to ignore his body’s need for a break, Kurt flipped himself around quickly so he couldn’t be pulled back into the mass of lithe, writhing bodies.

——

Knowing the owner as he did, Kurt was able to sneak into the bathrooms at the back of the VIP section. They were much cleaner and more spacious than the ones in front and he could take his time instead of tripping over an unending line of anxious men. It was the best perk he could imagine and part of the reason they always returned to that particular club.

The boys of Dalton were often solicited by clubs and bars in the areas because their presence always brought in better attendance. A lot of places would hold special nights for them. Occasionally, they were on the clock and it was a paying gig or at least the owner wouldn’t charge them a cover and they’d get free drinks as long as they danced up some of the locals. But then there were nights like this one when they were simply there as anonymous boys looking for a good time.

It was the Dalton version of a field trip.

Kurt smirked at the thought, imagining other schoolboys being taken to state fairs and science museums. He took one last glance around the room, all neon lights and smokey atmosphere and swarms of hot barely-clothed men, then slipped into the bathroom.

The second the door shut behind him, silence surrounded him. The walls were intentionally thick to allow for a bit of peace and quiet and Kurt sighed gratefully at the reprieve.

He leaned over the sinks tiredly. He never felt the effects of dancing for 3 hours straight until he stopped and then suddenly a wave of soreness and exhaustion would overcome him. He splashed blissfully cool water on his face, drying it off with a paper towel that he wiped against his forehead and neck. As his temperature cooled and his other senses came back online, his ears perked up at the sound of rustling coming from one of the stalls. He turned around from inspecting his eyeliner and fixing the coif of his hair to see one of the mahogany doors rattling on its hinges.

Kurt assumed someone was about to exit, but then he heard a soft groan.

_Oh_.

Kurt smiled, hunkering down to see two sets of feet within the single stall. He had to clap a hand to his mouth to hold in a bark of laughter when he recognized the designer shoes of one of the boys. Jeff.

He must have taken one of his dance partners for “break.” Kurt leaned back against the porcelain behind him, making himself comfortable. He smirked when he saw Jeff’s jeans suddenly pool around his ankles. Ah, he’d made it just in time for the main event.

Kurt wasn’t embarrassed by the growing hardness in his own jeans. In fact, he embraced it - _literally_. As he heard a few more grunts and Jeff’s breathless voice saying “Yeah, yeah, _there_ ,” he cupped himself through his skinny jeans and squeezed.

He could guess by the foot placement that Jeff was bent over the toilet, his hands pressed against the back wall for support as his partner drilled into him from behind. Their feet were securely planted as they thrust together and Kurt planted his own shoulder-width apart so he could unbutton his fly and slide his hand under his briefs.

He closed his eyes, letting himself fall into fantasy with nothing but the dull throb of music and the wet smacks of coitus to guide him. He dragged a hand up under his shirt to trail over his fluttering stomach and his heaving chest. When he reached his nipples, he drew lazy circles around each until he had to suck in a quick breath to keep from moaning.

"Yes, _fuck_ -ungggh-“

Kurt bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood, trying not to verbalize a similar exclamation. He tweaked one nipple between his fingers while his other hand slowly pumped his cock. His mind imagined Jeff opening up for his partner, always so wide and eager it almost took no effort to pound into him. There would be new rivulets of sweat trickling down his hairline, replacing the ones left over from dancing, and his mouth would be open as he begged for more. Jeff was such a beggar.

Kurt startled when he heard the door open next to him, but didn’t stop his movements as he waited to see who was about to intrude.

Blaine smiled after his head popped through the door. He looked like he was about to say something when he noticed Kurt’s hand down his pants and heard the gentle thuds coming from the nearby stall. Without a word, he approached the debauched Kurt in short order and lifted him up onto the countertop. He crowded in-between the other boy’s knees and leaned in for an unprompted kiss.

Kurt hummed happily against him, wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist and rolling his body against him. He had to qualms about turning his solo act into something more.

Blaine reached between them quickly to unzip his slacks and pull Kurt free of his briefs and then let them rub together. They moved like that for a while. Every so often, the heads of their cocks would catch in just the right way and they would go from gentle rocks to erratic jerks while their kisses opened wider and went deeper.

All the while, behind them, they let Jeff and his companion speak for them.

"Oh god, it’s just- you’re so big. I always forget-"

_Forget?_ Kurt’s curiosity was peaked, but he quickly lost his train of thought when Blaine sucked hard around his tongue.

"Mmm, _yes_. I-I’m close!”

Blaine murmured an agreement against Kurt’s lips, rutting faster than before. He’d been worked up on the dance floor for too long and was already on the verge of coming. Kurt racked the nails of one hand down Blaine’s back in response and then wrapped both arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Unh-I don- _more_ , just a lit-tle, _fuck me_ , yes!”

Kurt buried his head against Blaine’s neck, breaking their kisses in favor of biting the other boy to keep in his screams. He squeezed tighter around Blaine’s waist with his legs, so tight their was no longer a push and pull to their thrusts, just a constant pressure of cock-on-cock as they rode each other in perfect sync.

Both of them eventually tuned Jeff out, too overcome by their own sensations, which was why they were surprised when the blonde showed up at their side a minute later. His hair was in shambles - _though, to be fair, it had been like that earlier too_ \- and his eyes blood shot. Blaine stared back at him dumbly with a wide open mouth. He and Kurt were still angling for release.

Kurt couldn’t see Jeff with his head pressed to Blaine’s other side, but he could see Nick as he exited the bathroom stall and zipped up his pants.

"Nick!"

He hadn’t meant to say anything, but the other boy just grinned back at him and joined Jeff at the sink to clean up. Nick must have pulled Jeff away from the dance floor with the promise of a quickie. There wasn’t much else that separated Jeff from a good groove.

"Nice time for a ‘break,’ isn’t it?" Jeff teased Blaine, nudging his side and forcing him harder against Kurt.

“ _Ungh_ ,” Kurt groaned out loud for the first time. He held on tighter with arms and legs, his rhythm unbroken by their surprise guests, and just as Jeff winked at them on his way out the door he and Blaine came with a shout.

——

They retired to the VIP lounge after that. Wes and David were already there, enjoying a few elaborate cocktails with fresh fruit and those tiny little umbrellas Trent liked to play with. Speaking of, Trent was chattering next to them while twirling one between his fingers.

Blaine waved as he approached with Kurt, his other hand intertwined with his best friend’s. He settled at the booth next to Wes, dropping all the way to the floor without a second thought. Kurt sat above him and provided his knees as back support. Blaine smiled up at him sweetly in thanks.

"You-ah, you missed some," Wes laughed above him. Blaine quirked an eyebrow until the Head Warbler leaned down and swiped a finger from his chin to the curve of his bottom lip. When he pulled it away, there was a bit of Kurt’s come on it. "Such a messy eater."

Blaine blushed, then took Wes’s finger into his mouth to clean it off. Right as Kurt was about to pet him for it, Sebastian arrived and collapsed down on the couch with his head in Kurt’s lap. “Seb!” Kurt laughed while smacking the boy’s arm.

"I’m _exhausted_ ,” Sebastian whined melodramatically. Not that he wasn’t always over-the-top about things. He turned his head so he could see Blaine and frowned enviously at the way his friend was leaning his head against Kurt’s knee. “ _Blaine_ ,” he drawled thoughtfully, “come here.” He patted his thighs as if indicating Blaine should sit in his lap.

Blaine looked up at Kurt before complying and when his master shook his head ruefully, he stayed where he was.

"Stop it, Seb. You can’t have him just because you’re jealous."

Sebastian shot up at that. “I am not!”

Wes burst into laughter. David and Trent were quick to follow.

"Yeah you are!" Trent shouted. He was bent in half, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

Sebastian fumed good-naturedly. “All kidding aside, where’s my favorite sub anyways?” He glanced out the back of the lounge to the dance floor to try to pick Thad out from the masses.

"I thought I saw him dancing earlier," David spoke up. But Wes was quick to shake his head, still chuckling behind one hand.

"No, no, I think he headed to the bar a minute ago."

Sebastian scanned the room, landing on the bar, and saw Thad receiving a dirty martini. The rest of the Dalton boys went back to their conversations from earlier, but he kept his gaze trained on the slim Warbler. He could handle himself, but sometimes the Caregiver in him came out and it was harder for him to turn guys down. He wanted to please everyone.

Wes started talking about new songs they could sing at their next performance, most of his choices clearly influenced from the DJ’s catalog. Sebastian listened to their discussion with one ear, smiling when Kurt started stroking his hand soothingly. Blaine subtly shifted so he was still pressed against Kurt’s calf, but had one shoulder touching Sebastian and Sebastian had to resist the urge to ruffle his hair.

_Never alone._ It was an unwritten and unspoken code amongst the Warblers.

"Hey, wait, we can’t use any of those! Trent will tell the Canaries and they’ll steal them right out from under us!"

Sebastian glanced away from Thad at David’s words.

Trent guffawed. “Oh come on! I’m not a _spy!_ ”

When they started to squabble, Sebastian turned away again to resume his watch on Thad.

Thad who was suddenly surrounded by five very interested, very eager, very _tall_ men. The second he saw his friend gesture negatively at one of them and try to slip away, Sebastian stood up.

"Seb?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian didn’t respond, just stood in place, waiting to see if one of the guys would give Thad any trouble. When one did, grabbing the slimmer boy’s arm to prevent his escape and shoving him back into the center of the circle of men, Sebastian strode over to intervene. The rest of the Dalton boys followed.

It was easy to break things up. Sebastian was the same size as the strangers, plus it was eight against five once Nick and Jeff joined in. They formed a barrier around Thad and shoved the drunken men back.

"Not tonight."

That was all Sebastian said when one of them tried to start a fight.

"Hey, he wanted it!"

"I highly doubt that," Sebastian spat, looking down his nose at them. "Regardless, we’re leaving. And he’s coming with us."

They moved as one out the door, tipping their heads to the bartender and the owner who had walked in from the back. The bouncer tried to apologize as they hailed their driver, but Wes just waved him off.

"It’s okay. No one can handle themselves around Thad."

Then, they all piled into their limo. No one commented when Sebastian sat Thad on his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around the flushed boy. Kurt leaned his head against Sebastian’s shoulder and wrapped his own arm around Blaine who nuzzled into his side. Nick and Jeff slouched along the side seat contentedly, while Wes, Trent and David continued their argument about song selection.

The night faded to black around them as they returned from whence they came, the world a passing blur.


	9. The Orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: BP, comeplay, deep-throating.

"I wonder if he’s nervous."

"Of course he’s nervous. Everyone’s nervous on judgment day."

"I wasn’t," Blaine said while puffing out his chest.

"Well, you’re not normal."

"No, I just knew what I wanted." He side-eyed Kurt, bumping into his side affectionately.

"I wasn’t even here yet when you were enrolled."

"Ah, but I knew you’d find me eventually," Blaine whispered lowly into Kurt’s ear, squeezing his hand.

Wes watched from his spot behind them, sharing a knowing look with David, and pretended he hadn’t heard Blaine’s touching words. Kurt and Blaine partnering off was the Warblers best kept secret - though the two made them work for it. They were anything but subtle with their public displays of affection.

The Warblers had all gathered together outside the doors to the Admissions Office. They weren’t alone. In fact, most of the student body was loitering in the hallway, eager to catch a glimpse of the new recruits.

There were fifteen new boys this semester with the potential to be sorted into Care or Possession. The Dean had an uncanny ability of being able to tell where someone belonged just from their written application, so he was able to keep both departments relatively equal in size. In addition to The Warblers, there were another 51 boys in Possession and, in addition to The Canaries, there were 58 in Care.

Which meant that Possession was likely to get most of the newbies.

“Stop it. You’re practically drooling.” Kurt smacked the back of Sebastian’s head when he started grinning too widely.

"But _Kuuuuurt_ ,” Sebastian whined as obnoxiously as possible. Trent snickered nearby. “A pussy. A _boy_ pussy. He has to end up with us. Has. To.”

Just saying the word out loud conjured up fantasy after fantasy in Kurt’s mind. Boypussies were extremely rare and, while the boys had studied them in books and were well practiced with the female variety, there was an extra thrill that ran up all their spines at the idea of a boy with one. And apparently the Dean had found just such a boy.

"All right, all right, that’s enough! Clear out!" Mrs. Cardinal called when she exited the office and noticed the crowd that had gathered. “We’ll post designations after lunch, _as always_.” She crossed her arms and stared hard at everyone until they slinked away.

Kurt was ready to join Nick and Jeff in the rec room to pass the time, but Blaine caught his hand before he could enter.

“Let’s go back to my room… I-I have something for you.”

——

David was gone when they got there, most likely still down in the commons with the rest of their friends. Kurt dropped onto the bed with a bounce while Blaine ducked into his closet. He came out a minute later with a hand cupped around the back of his neck sheepishly and the other hiding behind his back.

"So, I know we can’t wear any visible jewelry with our uniforms unless it’s a collar, but I found these the other day and couldn’t help myself."

Kurt raised an intrigued eyebrow at the excited flush that bloomed across Blaine’s cheeks, then watched as Blaine produced a small black jewelry box tied with a red ribbon.

"Happy Anniversary."

Kurt’s eyes misted, because while he hadn’t forgotten that today was the anniversary of the day he met Blaine singing in the choir room, he hadn’t expected Blaine to get him anything. He should have, though, Blaine was always so sentimental.

He smiled gratefully at Blaine before carefully pulling the ribbon loose and snapping the lid open. Inside nested [two matching bracelets](http://www.goodwoodnyc.com/puzzle-bracelet-set-blood-wood/) made of dark wooden beads, each with a charm shaped like a puzzle piece hanging from them.

"Oh Blaine, they’re perfect."

"You like them?"

Kurt just nodded his head, not trusting his wavering voice. Blaine smiled widely and plucked the bracelets from the box to slip them over their wrists. The beads knocked together with a pleasantly comforting sound as Blaine arranged them so the charms lined up. He linked the two puzzle pieces together, all the while Kurt looked on fondly at his impish expression.

“See? Together we make a whole,” Blaine explained unnecessarily. Maybe he was a little nervous. Love was an emotion Kurt had helped him discover and he now lived in terror of it ever leaving him.

Kurt raised his bare hand to trail the tips of his fingers across Blaine’s downturned cheek. Blaine lifted up at the touch, his anxious heart stilling in the calm of Kurt’s all-consuming gaze.

“Then together we shall remain,” Kurt whispered into his slightly parted mouth. They kissed until their lips tingled and minds melded and only moved from the bed when their stomachs reminded them it was lunchtime.

——

"Seb!" Kurt yelled in excitement as he burst through Sebastian’s door two hours later.

"A little busy here, Hummel!" Sebastian grunted out. He was standing next to his bed and pounding Thad into his mattress. The other boy was at an awkward angle, facing down with his legs wrapped around Sebastian’s thighs and his head smashed sideways into the comforter.

Kurt admired their form as he entered the room, Blaine sticking to the doorway behind him. “Well, hurry up!” he barked and slapped Sebastian’s ass. Both Sebastian and Thad groaned upon impact. “They’re posting the designations in the main hall in two minutes.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened impossibly large. He gripped tighter to Thad’s hips and plunged into him faster and harder.

Kurt playfully sidled up right behind Sebastian. He slipped his forefinger in between the taller boy’s flexed ass cheeks and dragged it down until he could press against Sebastian’s puckered hole.

“ _Mmmf-_ " Sebastian stuttered in his rhythm, poking his ass out a little so the pressure of Kurt’s finger was greater.

"Like that do you? Such a greedy little bastard," Kurt said conversationally before quirking his finger in order to press the tip of his knuckle into Sebastian. That was all his friend needed to come hot and fast and deep inside Thad. Kurt smirked, spanking Sebastian once more on his way out the door.

“Come on! We’re going to be late.”

——

The grand ballroom was at capacity with students and professors and staff. Chairs were placed in rows on either side of the room facing each other - one section for Care and one for Possession. Assemblies called for “true” attire, which meant whatever clothing or lack-thereof one felt their truest self in, as opposed to the creased slacks and pinstriped ties they had to wear for class. The majority of the student body wore the traditional Dalton uniform anyway, with a few sub collars peeking out from under their white starched shirts, and only a few shirtless, pants-less, tie-less, or clothes-less students sprinkled in the mix.

At the head of the room, where the senior faculty sat in between the two departments, Dean Thurgood called for attention with a gavel on the top of his podium. Wes flinched a fraction of an inch and Nick pinched his side teasingly. Wes and that gavel went way back.

"Warblers, Canaries, present!"

The two elite groups immediately filed away from their respective sides of the hall to line up side by side in front of the Dean’s podium. Wes stood jerkily to lead his team, no one commenting on the fact that he was suddenly half-hard.

The Canaries were impeccably dressed, not a tie loose or blazer unbuttoned, and stood as one cohesive unit with straight backs and beaming smiles off to the right.

The Warblers, though equally perfect in form and posture, were a bit more mismatched on the left. They always presented naked and stood based on their tested designations – regardless of if they were claimed or not. The Doms stood tall, arms clasped behind their backs, mouths set in firm lines. The subs knelt in front of them, heads bowed, all wearing collars as well as even more restrictive bindings if they so desired. Kurt, being not only a trained Switch like the others but a _designated_ Switch, sat primly on Blaine’s back.

“These two teams represent the best that Dalton has to offer. To be among them is an honor and something each student here should strive towards. They are not only your champions of form, but heralds of what is to come and guardians of every boy that walks these distinguished halls.”

Kurt sat a little straighter as the Dean continued on. It was nice to be so praised. He never tried to act elitist, so sometimes he forgot where he was or who he was and how he was viewed. Pride swelled in his chest from being reminded that he worked hard to not be just another escort. Dalton was more than a pretty face and fast hand, and the Warblers were even more than that. They were the ones sought after by the rich and famous, the powerful and discerning.

They did not disappoint.

The rest of the assembly passed with the usual fanfare. After talking Dalton up and inspiring the new recruits, Dean Thurgood introduced the staff and then asked for their help as he called forth each new student and announced their departmental placement. Sebastian and Jeff high-fived behind their backs when Hunter Clarington, the boy with the pussy, ended up in Possession.

Once all was said and done, everyone was released for the day and the Warblers and Canaries convened in the music room for their annual meet-and-greet. Meet-and-greet being a polite term for hazing - something the administration didn’t frown upon, but did monitor. Four professors were posted at each wall of the music room to keep an eye on the proceedings and to make sure no one overstepped.

For the Warblers, hazing usually devolved into a massive group orgy with the veterans testing out the rookies and introducing them to their new, shared life. Wes always did an admirable job of finding a way to make everyone happy without scaring anyone off, since this was supposed to be further enticement to get the new students to audition to become one of them.

That being said, it didn’t take long for Hunter to become the center of a circle-jerk session of admiring fans. Kurt would have felt worse if the boy didn’t have a calculating gleam in his eye. He clearly liked being the center of attention. He spread his legs wider to prove it, squirting his second orgasm across Blaine’s face and neck, who’d been licking him open for several long minutes. Kurt had to pull Blaine away when Hunter started whining as Blaine continued to suck at his oversensitive folds.

Sebastian patted Jeff’s ass twice a few feet away, urging him forward. He nodded in Blaine’s direction and instructed, “Lick it off him.”

"Yes, Sir," Jeff said and dropped to his knees to crawl over towards Blaine. He wasn’t in the mood to fight Sebastian’s dominance, especially not about something he was eager to do.

Blaine mewled unhappily and reared back a little on his knees, but Kurt was right there to stop him. He snagged a handful of Blaine’s hair and pulled so his neck was exposed and his chin pointed towards Jeff. Blaine looked up at his master pitifully.

"I know, honey, I know how you like it. You’re such a little comeslut, aren’t you?"

Blaine wasn’t always that way, but this new boy tasted so _good_.

"Well you’ve already had your fill. Let Jeff have a taste." Blaine tried to lower his head in resignation, but Kurt tugged more harshly on the curls in his grasp. “Don’t move."

The command was hard and deep and Blaine immediately went rigid. He watched from the bottom of his lids as Jeff moved in and started licking tentatively at his chin. It was kittenish and Blaine almost found himself purring in response. He waited through chin and ear and neck as Jeff started to become greedier, flattening his tongue for bigger tastes and sucking at Blaine’s skin to remove every trace of come. Blaine found himself moaning unconsciously, his flaccid cock twitching against his leg in interest.

"Looks like he likes it," Sebastian snarked. Kurt wasn’t sure at first if he meant Jeff liking Hunter’s come or Blaine liking Jeff’s tongue, but it seemed true either way.

Kurt was anxious for a taste himself, but became distracted by a new boy standing with the Canaries on the other side of the room. He had sandy blonde hair and a smile that didn’t falter and he drew Kurt in in a way he hadn’t been for a while.

Trent caught him looking and approached with curious eyes. “See something you like?”

"That one," Kurt indicated with his chin. “What’s his name again?"

"Adam." Trent subtly caught the attention of his leader, gaining permission for what he knew Kurt wanted with secretive smiles and nods. “Greg says you can have a turn, if you’d like." Kurt nodded slowly without pulling his eyes from the man.

“Adam!” Trent beckoned with a hand, a broad look of welcoming on his face, slapping Adam jovially on the back once he arrived.

"Yes, Trent?"

He had an accent. Kurt cocked his head to the side in wonder, sharing an interested look with Blaine before staring back at bright green.

"This is Kurt, a member of the Warblers. He wanted to meet you." Trent slapped his back once more before departing, knowing he was leaving his recruit in good hands.

"Hi! I’m Adam. It’s a pleasure." The hand he stuck out for a shake was firm and large when Kurt palmed it and soft at the tips. His skin was warm, inviting, just like the rest of him.

"A pleasure indeed, Adam," Kurt dragged the name out, testing it on his tongue. It rolled pleasantly into a hum that he carried into his first command, “Kneel."

"Excuse me?" Adam’s bright smile faltered slightly. The nerves he’d been very good at hiding all through orientation made themselves known. Kurt didn’t like the shiver of sudden fear and reached out to cup Adam’s cheek soothingly.

"None of that, now.” He waited until Adam calmed, then tried again. “I said kneel. That’s an order."

Adam hesitated, his brain re-wiring itself. Kurt glanced again at Greg, then at Mr. Walden for final confirmation that he was allowed this, and they both nodded. Instincts were not just followed, but embraced at Dalton, and as long as they remained safe and sane, they could lead themselves down any path they decided on.

Adam didn’t see the acknowledgements going on over his shoulder; he was too focused on the hand still cupping his cheek and the short dark-haired boy poised at Kurt’s side like a shadow. There was an open friendliness in Blaine’s expression that Adam related to and he found himself kneeling almost subconsciously. Blaine tracked him, following him down to the floor, placing one grounding hand on Kurt’s calf.

"Blaine. Show him."

"Yes, Sir."

And Blaine did. He walked Adam through stroking Kurt to full hardness and scratching pleasant tingles up his thighs, accurately reading Adam’s shaking hands as anxious but not scared. They shared the weight of Kurt’s balls, rolling them with intertwined hands, and rubbed as one up his length. They stretched the skin over the head, stroked the seeping slit, and watched Kurt throw his head back and groan happily.

“ _Yessss_ , good, good boys.”

Blaine preened, knowing the praise was mostly for him since Adam didn’t identify as a sub… yet.

"The rest, Blaine, now," Kurt moaned with eyes clenched shut.

Adam raised his eyebrows up in question, his hands pausing uncertainly around Kurt.

Blaine leaned towards him for a soft kiss. It wasn’t searching or demanding, more a hello and a thank you. He pushed at Adam’s mouth with his own until the other man pushed back and just when Adam was falling deeper with open gasps and a questing tongue, Blaine pulled back and nudged him towards Kurt’s twitching cock.

Adam took the hint and slid the flat of his tongue up the underside of Kurt’s dick, Blaine shifting to curl around his back. He plastered their bodies together, skin to skin, and gripped Adam’s hands to replace them on Kurt’s flexed thighs. They rocked as one while Adam took Kurt fully into his mouth and began to bob back and forth, Blaine nuzzling behind Adam’s ear and whispering encouragements to the novice.

Kurt, meanwhile, was transcendent above them. Something about Adam had called to him and he was glad he answered. He was so turned on he was feverish, sweat beading down his forehead and shivers destabilizing his legs. He had watched Blaine with Adam until his eyes blurred, then had to give up the alluring sight for the fireworks exploding behind his closed eyelids. It was almost too much, except that he felt tethered to this unnatural high and imagined he could remain at this peak without ever tipping over for the rest of his life.

"Hey, there," Sebastian’s voice slammed into his ears like lightning and it wasn’t until Kurt gasped and woke from his trance that he realized how he was teetering backwards. Sebastian caught him by standing so close that he had nowhere to fall. “You okay?"

“ _Seb_ ,” Kurt keened, unable to answer with anything more. He felt better than okay, but also shakier than ever. His hands, one each gripped in the hair of the boys below, clenched and unclenched uncertainly.

"Hey, I got you," Sebastian soothed. His hands settled at Kurt’s hips, his eyes on Adam. “He’s quite the charmer, eh?"

Kurt ignored him, words still failing him, his body undulating from Adam’s push and pull into the hard line of Sebastian - Sebastian, whose cock was slick and wet and still hard as it found a home between Kurt’s ass cheeks. It wasn’t the familiar cool squelch of lube that Kurt rubbed against, either. Which meant that Sebastian had abandoned his turn with Hunter when he noticed Kurt faltering, his dick still coated in the slick juices of the boy’s pussy.

Kurt released his hold on Adam’s waves to wrap an arm up and around Sebastian’s neck. He rocked more purposefully into the taller boy and let his head loll to the side so he could breathe in thick gulps of the musky scent gathered around his clavicle.

Sebastian jerked with a grunt, Kurt’s eyes popping open momentarily with it. “Thad?” he called out. His voice was thin, almost sleepy, in his state of suspended arousal. He let his other hand slip from Blaine to search back and to the right. He smiled when Thad arched into his reach, knowing from his position that he most likely just nibbled Sebastian’s ass.

“I’m here, Sir,” came Thad’s timid voice. He kissed Kurt’s palm sweetly. Kurt smiled to himself and floated a little longer in the middle of a very elaborate sandwich, until-

"B-Blaine," Kurt gasped. Blaine looked up from where he’d rested his head against Adam’s back. He recognized Kurt’s tone and with one glance at how debauched his master was, he knew what he needed.

He eased his hand off Adam’s dick, where he’d been leisurely playing, and slid both palms up his smooth chest to pull him backwards.

Adam held firm for a minute, sucking harder to stay where he was. Blaine bit down gently at the juncture of his neck and shoulder to show his insistence and then pulled back harder. Adam finally popped off with a whine and fell into Blaine’s arms.

"Why? Was I doing something wrong?"

Blaine observed the new boy, seeing exactly what Kurt had first seen in the eager blond. He was one of those that straddled the line between Care and Submission - so desiring to please.

"No," Blaine reassured. He gently nudged the older boy to sit at his side and took up position in front of Kurt. “He doesn’t want to take liberties with you on your first day."

"Liberties?"

But Blaine couldn’t clarify, as he was already shifting his attention up, witnessing Sebastian cradle Kurt in his arms while keeping him high on sensation with fingers circling nipples and lips caressing the marked skin of his neck. He loved watching them play with each other almost as much as he loved when they played with him.

"Sir," Blaine prompted, not wanting to take initiative in case Kurt wasn’t ready for him. He felt a hand grab for his and glanced down briefly to see Thad smiling at him from where he was leaning his cheek on Sebastian’s thigh. He smiled back, sharing a moment of sub solidarity.

Kurt awoke above them with a drawn out moan. He gripped Blaine tightly by his hair and shoved him towards his cock.

Blaine was expecting the move, so his mouth was already open, his free hand already guiding Kurt. He took a quick, deep breath before being plunged down hard, knowing he wouldn’t get much air in through his nose for the next little while. He didn’t even think before relaxing his throat, so Kurt sank all the way across his tongue and beyond. Kurt held Blaine there, thrusting shallowly and shuddering when Blaine swallowed around him.

"Yes, fuck _hnnnngh_ …”

Adam watched with sudden understanding. He was now very grateful that Kurt hadn’t asked this of him, never having deep-throated before. He sat back, thoughtful, watching the four men before him all intertwined with a singular, unspoken purpose. There was beauty in the sight, not just lust, though he did have to take himself in hand to help with the latter. He imagined he’d miss this when he studied almost exclusively with the Canaries in Care.

"Think you can wait a little longer?" Sebastian’s voice was poison in Kurt’s ear.

Blaine heard and managed to close his throat under the guise of swallowing so that Kurt was pushed out a little and making shorter thrusts. He knew that Kurt wouldn’t be able to keep going if he was that far deep.

"I-I… _Sebastian_ ,” Kurt keened. It was more than the usual kind of sound that implied _yesmorepleasegodyes_ , instead a true beg that meant his body was too far gone for his admirable will to stop it from coming. Kurt was known for his ability to stave off orgasm when denied, but he wasn’t sure he could this time. He slowed his movements to give himself time to try to find that peaceful plane of ecstasy that he’d been hovering on before.

“Please, no, I don’t think- _ungggh_ \- fuck, I ca-can’t-” Kurt squinted his eyes tightly closed, but no amount of zen imagery could hold off what he felt shooting up from the souls of his feet and down from the tops of his shoulders.

Sebastian continued to rock into him, the head of his cock popping up out of the top of Kurt’s ass cheeks and sliding past his hole on the way down. Hunter’s come mixed with Sebastian’s pre-come and dribbled down Kurt’s leg.

"Ok… what about another round?"

He ran his hands down Kurt’s front and scratched at his thighs before grabbing Blaine’s head and snapping his hips to shove Kurt as far down his throat as possible. Blaine grabbed hard at Kurt’s leg to center himself, making impressions in pale skin with the pads of his fingers, his other hand squeezed sympathetically by Thad.

Kurt quickly stopped trying to find his way up into the clouds where pinpricks of sensation couldn’t touch him and slammed back down into reality with a flush of come down Blaine’s throat.

"Oh _shit_ -” He bit his tongue from the intensity of his orgasm. His head felt fuzzy from the sudden blood rush. The muscles beneath his skin shivered with relief.

Sebastian didn’t give him a chance to breathe.

"Blaine, on all fours. There. Now." He pointed at the floor a few feet from where they stood. Blaine was gasping, leaning back on his hands, almost accidentally leaning back onto Adam as well. He looked well and truly whipped when he glanced up to catch Sebastian’s order, but he obediently rolled over and crawled to the place Sebastian had indicated.

Adam was about to follow, his eyes and mouth wide open in bafflement that what Blaine had endured wasn’t enough, but then Trent called to him.

"Adam! We’re going to do some ice breakers. Can you come back here, please?”

Adam regarded the dozen or so Canaries, still mostly clothed and still mostly talking, only a few debauched on the couch with one another. Then, he turned back around to observe the Warblers. The main group in the background had fallen into chaos in an unidentifiable tangle of limbs, two or three boys separated out to grind each other against the wall.

And then he focused closer, to the quad moving on to round two next to him. Sebastian had bent Kurt over Blaine so his hands were pressed into the sub’s back and was slamming into him from behind. Thad had crawled beneath them all, alternating between kissing Blaine and petting Kurt’s heaving chest. Adam could see Kurt’s cock straining to get hard for the second time while it jerked back and forth between his legs from Sebastian’s harsh movements.

He wanted to be a part of that. He wanted to insert himself in the mix and take Kurt in until he found release – not from Blaine’s throat, but from Adam’s thighs. He wanted to know what it was like to be synced with not just a single lover as he was guaranteed in Care, but with multiple.

He caught Trent’s gaze again and the boy’s cheeks dimpled with a knowing smile.

“Go,” he mouthed, then turned to return to his circle of Canaries.

Adam floundered for a moment, his split-second decision feeling too impulsive. He shuffled cautiously forward on his knees to reach Blaine’s side. Blaine grinned in the same way as Trent, nodding to himself before returning his focus to the ground as he continued to take both Kurt and Sebastian’s weight. Adam laid a hand softly on his back.

“A-Adam,” Kurt grunted above him.

Adam removed his gaze from where he’d been watching Kurt’s fingers digging into the muscles of Blaine’s back. He had been surreptitiously inching his hand over to cover them.

Kurt was sweaty and flushed, almost the complete opposite as when he first introduced himself to Adam not too long ago. Moisture beaded on his forehead and gathered in drops that splashed down onto Blaine. On Sebastian’s next thrust, Kurt forced open his eyes to see Adam fully.

They shared a moment. One second amidst the maelstrom when sound and sensation ceased. And then out of the abyss, came Kurt’s voice.

“Welcome to the Warblers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final part of DSA. It’s been such a lovely journey; I’ve met so many wonderful people through this fic and gained so much confidence as a writer (this was one of my first attempts at writing smut!). I hope you all have enjoyed the orgies! :P


End file.
